Kamen Rider Saint
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: Yamamoto Daichi meets Minamoto Chizuru and learns that she is a youkai. While dealing with school, mostly with the opposite sex, he is charged with protecting humanity from evil Youkai!
1. The Saint!

Episode 1: The Saint

Despite it being a sunny day, it was raining and several students were running to escape the downpour.

"Ah. What? Rain?"

"Hurry up! Let's run!"

"Oh no. I have no umbrella."

"But that is so weird... to start raining when it's so clear!"

Yamamoto Daichi, however, didn't run into the school. Instead he held his palm out and felt the drops of water cascade against it. He had long, golden brown hair, tied in a braid, and had vibrant gold eyes. He was 15 years old and just transferred into high school.

"Just like back home," he smiled as he entered the building.

(A/N: Yamamoto Daichi is voiced by Masakazu Morita)

However, Daichi failed to notice a shadowy figure was watching him from the third floor. The figure smiled to itself.

* * *

"My word," Daichi sighed heavily as he sat his desk. He didn't realize that getting lunch in a city school would be so difficult.

"Are you OK, Yamamoto-kun?" Akane, the Class Rep asked out of concern.

Daich nodded, "Ill be fine. I was just surprised at how strenuous it is just to get one bread. In my last school is was a simple task, even with the entire student body."

Another student laughed, "Hahaha! Realizing the true horror of transferring to the city on the very first day, huh?" Daichi only shrugged in response.

"I know. How about I buy you bread from the shop in front of the station starting tomorrow?" Akane offered. "What kind do you like?"

Daichi smiled, "Your kindness is greatly appreciated, Akane-san, but I'm quite alright."

"It's OK. I'm the class representative. If there's anything else you need, just ask me."

"But I-"

Daichi was cut off when the classroom door opened, gathering the attention of the class. The visitor was a beautiful young girl with long black hair, bright amethyst eyes, and an impressive bust. She walked into the classroom and looked around, as if she were searching for something.

"Isn't that Chizuru-san?"

"So pretty..."

"But what is she doing in our class...?"

Chizuru stopped and looked down, her gaze locked on Daichi. Daichi looked up to match the girl's gaze with his own and was entranced by the beauty which the amethyst orbs held.

"Found you...!" she smiled.

* * *

Later that day, Daichi was walking through the halls with a paper in his hand. It read, _"Requesting your company in the music room after school (More or less)." _The paper was slightly pink and was laced with perfume. A kiss mark, in lipstick, rested and in the bottom left corner.

Daichi continued to examine the letter and thought back to when Chizuru gave it to him.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Chizuru handed Daichi an enclosed envelope and smiled. "Read this," she insisted._

_Daichi nodded, "OK..." and accepted the letter._

_"See ya~!" She blew Daichi a kiss and walked out of the room._

_Daichi examined the closed letter and stared at it for several minutes._

_Akane shook him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Yamamoto-kun," she called._

_Daichi snapped out of his daze and looked to Akane, "Yes?"_

_"I don't know what that note says...but, Yamamoto-kun, you...had better be careful around that girl."_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Daichi sighed to himself, _'I don't think Minamoto-san bears any ill will towards me. I mean, I just transferred here today so she doesn't know me.' _He examined the letter again, _'As for this, it doesn't seem to be a challenge letter. Then this must be... But why...?' _Daichi's train of thought was broken by the playing of a piano. It's beautiful melody was soothing to Daichi as he came across the entrance to the music room. He slid the door open and saw Chizuru playing the piano.

Chizuru stopped playing and turned to see Daichi in the doorway. "Come in, Yamamoto Dachi-kun," she smiled.

Daichi blushed slightly and nodded, "Thank you, Minamoto-san."

"Call me Chizuru, Daichi-kun," she insisted, "That's what everyone calls me." She got up and closed the keys to the piano, "Did you get lost on the way here?"

Daichi shook his head, "No, I asked for directions." he then pointed to his right ear, "You beautiful playing helped as well."

Chizuru giggled, "I see... I'm sorry for calling you out to such an out of the way place. It was so sudden, after all."

"Please, think nothing of it. I was pleased that you invited me up here." He glanced to her jacket and spotted her patch. _'It's not blue of a First Year, but red... So, she's a Second Year...'_

"Stop." Daichi snapped out of his observation and saw Chizuru covering her chest. "You're pretty ecchi, Daichi-kun..."

Daichi blushed and looked away, "Please forgive me, I didn't mean to stare...! Though, I do think you have very nice..."

Chizuru giggled, "Sorry sorry, I was just teasing you a little. But I'm glad you've turn out to be the kind of person I thought you would. But that aside, Daichi-kun you..." She hugged her breasts from underneath and held them up, "You like big ones, don't you?"

Daichi blushed hard and held his head down in embarrassment. "Gomen, Minamoto-san..."

"No, Daichi-kun."

He looked up and Chizuru had a finger on the tip of his nose and wagged it back in forth in a scolding manner.

"Not Minamoto. Chi-zu-ru. Got it?" She then gazed into his eyes once more, "OK?"

Daichi nodded almost dumbly, "Chizuru...san..."

She smiled, "Yes~." She then moved in closer, pressing her chest against Daichi's, "What is it, Daichi-kun?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, "About this letter, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

She leaned on the window and looked out of it, "Well, we had to meet somewhere." She then got in his face again, "Hey, transfer student Daichi-kun. What kind of place did you live in before you came here?"

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, "Eh?"

"It was a place with mountains and rivers. With lots of plants and trees and animals. Am I right?"

Daichi nodded in astonishment, "Yes! I was born in Kyoto. But that's amazing, how did you know that?"

She walked away from him and replied, "The scent."

"Scent?"

"The smell of nature," she clarified, in sheer bliss. "The smell coming from you is intoxicating..."

Daichi observed this woman careful and took in her words with much thought. She spoke as if she was in love. Well, Daichi hasn't had much experience with women (None actually) but he was pretty mature for his age and understood that Chizuru spoke her words with honesty and sincerity in her voice. In fact, he found Chizuru rather attractive because of it (Of course, that's not the only reason). Still, that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun at her expense.

Daichi grinned, "I see. So, are you implying that I stink of the countryside?"

Chizuru stuttered, "No... That's not what I meant...!"

Daichi chuckled, "Psyche! I'm just messing with ya!"

"That's it..." Chizuru then glomped Daichi and the two collided with the floor Her boobs crushing his face. "I can't hold back any more!"

"Fe?" Daichi mumbled under Chizuru's breasts.

Chizuru then took hold of his head and held in a soft hug, "Why do you have to be so obvious, Daichi-kun? The smell of earth... Of plants, and flowers. Trees... Forests..."

Chi... Chizuru-san... Wait..." He struggled to get up but Chizuru kept him pinned down with her body weight, including her bust.

She continued to bask in his scent as she became more aroused, "The smell of rivers, and animals. Of soft breezes and melted snow in the spring... It's a warm and gentle smell... Ah, I can't hold... It's too much..."

"Can't what...?" Daichi questioned. _'When I was told to be careful, was it about this...?'_

Chizuru then let go of Daichi and looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, Daichi-kun..."

Daichi shook his head, "I... It's OK."

"That must've caught you off guard." She then hooked her arms on Daichi's shoulders. "I just felt...(She moved closer) No. That's not right. I wanted to do it." She then cupped his face with her hands, "I want... I want you, Daichi-kun."

She then crushed her lips against Daichi's. Daichi's mind was on overdrive as thoughts sped through his mind a mile a minute. A girl was kissing him! But why? They just met! But it felt good! It felt right! Why does it feel so right? Her lips taste sweet. Her tongue is so soft. Chizuru sloshed her tongue around in Daichi's mouth, tasting him as much as she could. Daichi couldn't resist as he surrendered and kissed her back, enjoying the silence and intimacy of the moment. After several minutes, they broke the kiss with saliva connecting their tongues as they broke away from each other.

Daichi touched his lips, "Why... did you do that, Chizuru-san...?"

Chizuru giggled, "Could that, by any chance, be your first?" Daichi blushed hard and nodded, his eyes closed. She giggled again, "I'm so happy." A golden blond tail swished back and forth.

Daichi opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was... _'A tail...?'_he gawked as he looked behind her to see a golden blond tail, swishing back and forth underneath her skirt.

"Kya!" she yelped.

"I-I'm sorry!" he bowed.

"You're pretty daring, Daichi-kun."

_'Dammit! What am I doing! This is despicable! I just peeked under her skirt! I've become... (Gasp) A degenerate...!'_

"No," Chizuru denied, "It's OK." She then hugged his arm, "As long as it's Daichi-kun it's OK. You can do whatever you want to me. Or rather, I want you to do whatever you want to me." She crushed her breasts against his arm, coaxing him into complying with her request.

"No...!" Daichi denied. "You must cherish your body! Besides, we just met! (He took a god look at Chizuru and paused) Haven't... we...?" Chizuru now had long blond hair, furry ears, and a long bushy tail.

"What's the matter, Daichi-kun?" Chizuru asked, confused by his silence. She then expected her hair and then her ears. "Ah... Oh no! It... It's not what you think! This is...um... (She strikes a pose) Yeah... Cosplay! I'm playing a fox kit! I thought you might like these kinds of things. Kon kon! Nyan Nyan! Just kidding...!"

...

"Was that a stretch...?" Daichi nodded dumbly. "I thought so," she sighed. She pouted, "Fine! You found me out! It's just as it looks!"

Daichi sweat-dropped, "Even if you say that..."

"What I'm saying is... I'm a Kitsune!"

Daichi's eyes widened with surprise and wonder, "Really...?"

Chizuru nodded, "I'm a fox in disguise! I'm a youkai! And... um... Anyway, I'm a complex and mysterious beauty!"

"I'll say," he nodded.

She blinked, "Eh?"

"My grandfather told me stories about Kitsune, bu this is the first time seeing one with my own eyes." He reached for her tail and looked to Chizuru, "May I?" She nodded slowly and Daichi began to stroke her tail, "So soft..." Chizuru sighed as she enjoyed the feeling of Daichi examining her tail. She then bent her head forward and her ears twitched a few times. Taking the hint, Daichi reached for the golden appendages and slowly rubbed them, earning him a purr from Chizuru.

Chizuru slumped, "Obviously, I'm not human like you are, Daichi-kun."

He nodded, "That may be true, but that doesn't change the fact that you're incredibly beautiful, Chizuru-san!"

She gave a sad smile and stood up, "I'm scary aren't I...? I'm sure you want to run away..."

Daichi got up quickly and hugged her from behind, being roughly the same height as Chizuru, earning a surprised yelp from the Kitsune, "Don't be foolish! Why would I want to leave you?"

Chizuru looked back and stared at Daichi, "Daichi-kun..."

"I never said I was afraid...! Yes, you may a Kitsune. And yes, you may be considered a monster by others! But I could NEVER think of you in such a manner!"

Chizuru began to tear up at what the golden eyed boy was saying, "Daichi-kun... you..."

He turned her around to gaze into her eyes, Amethyst orbs staring back into gold ones, "I should correct myself. I was a little scared..." She slumped. "But you're so beautiful!" He chuckled, "Even that can be scary."

"Ufu... Fufufu..."

Daichi blinked, "Chizuru-san...?"

She then glomped him again and laughed, "Oh stop it, Daichi-kun! You're just too honest!"

"Wawawawawa... Wah!" Daichi sputtered as he lost his balance. They fell backwards, as Chizuru pinned Daichi to the floor once again. "Wh... What are you..."

Chizuru gazed into Daichi's eyes again, "Daichi-kun. You really are the kind of person I thought you would be. Hey, do you remember this morning?"

"This morning?" Daichi blinked.

"It was raining, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, a sun shower."

"And you got soaked, but you seemed perfectly fine."

Daichi shrugged, "It would rain like that back home, so I was used to it."

"That's why. That's I did it. Like raindrops falling from a clear sky... Even if there is darkness in a world of light. Even if there are inhuman things like me. Daichi-kun, you..."

"Chizuru-san..."

"I love you, Daichi-kun...!" And she kissed him again. Chizuru continued to keep Daichi pinned as she nuzzled his cheek. She then began pulling off his jacket.

"Chizuru-san, what are you doing...?"

"What? Continuing~."

Daichi blinked, "Um... By continuing, you mean..."

Chizuru grinned and nodded, "This is my first time with a boy... (She pumped her fists) Yeah! I don't really know what to do but I'm going to try and follow my instincts."

The gears started turning in Daichi's head and his eyes widened, "You don't mean..."

"That's right," she winked. "Now for your prize! Your prize is Minamoto Chizuru! A lively fox kit!"

Daichi tried to object, "We... We can't. We've only just..."

Chizuru giggled, "You're such a saint, Daichi-kun!"

Daichi sweat-dropped, _'You have no idea...'_

"Don't worry. It's the first time for both of us, and it only hurts me."

"That's not..." He trailed off as a thought crossed his mind, "Umm... you said it's your first time with a boy..."

Chizuru glared, "What? Is it strange for it to be my first time?"

He shook his head, "No, but... When you say "With a boy"... Then you have... with a girl...?"

She then shot Daichi a sexy glare. "You wanna know?" she asked as she hiked his shirt down, revealing his slightly muscular chest. She licked her lips, "Yummy. Then ask whatever you like... To my body~..." She lifted her skirt to reveal white panties with polka dots.

Daichi sighed to himself, _'So, this is it, huh? Ojii-sama, my parents in heaven. I'm about to become an adult!' _He surrendered himself to his fate, becoming an adult at the hands of Minamoto Chizuru, which he didn't really mind.

Chizuru began unbuckle his belt when she stopped her attention drawn by a medallion hanging around Daichi's neck. "Huh?"

The medallion was a gold ornate compass with a golden dragon in the center. On the ends of the compass were 4 small gems: A blue gem on the East, a white gem on the West, a black gem on the North, and a red gem on the South.

Chizuru's eyes sparkled at the beauty of the medallion's design, "So pretty~..." She tried to touch it, but was stopped when Daichi grabbed her hand. "Daichi-kun?"

"Please, Chizuru-san," Daichi pleaded, "You must NEVER touch this medallion. It is VERY important to me."

She nodded but her eyes widened with horror, "Oh no! He's coming!"

Daichi blinked, _'He...?'_

"What's going on, Chizuru?"

Chizuru turned to the window to see a young man with short messy brown hair and matching feral eyes. He was wearing the male student uniform.

"You didn't tell me... That you were meeting a man today." Chizuru only glared at the boy. "Will you tell me something, Chizuru? Why are you holding that guy down? That's not like you. Why did you reveal your true form to him?" He growled, "But what I want to know is... (He pointed at Daichi) WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!"

"Keep your voice down!" Chizuru scolded, "I didn't call for you, so why are you here, Tayura?"

"Answer the question! Who is he? I haven't seen his face before! Is he a new youkai? Or is he..."

"Yes, he is. Daichi-kun is an ordinary human," Chizuru supplied. "...Ahh, not exactly. Let me correct that." She started tracing a heart over Daichi's chest. "Daichi-kun is not just an ordinary human. He stole my... He stole Chizuru's heart away... A sinner."

Daichi giggled, "Cut it out...! That tickles."

"A human and a fox... (She licked Daichi's chest and he shuddered in pleasure) A forbidden love is OK with me. Let's sin together. I've prepared myself for this moment. And I don't care what you think of the love between Daichi-kun and I, though I didn't want anyone here to find out. So there's no need for you to be here, Tayura, so go play outside!"

Tayura hid his eyes under his hair and he chuckled darkly, "Heh... Heh heh... HA! Love? A human and a fox? You're no fox! You're a youkai! A fox monster! Don't make me laugh. For one thing, what's so great about this brat?"

Daichi began to growl and got up from his spot and matched glares with Tayura.

"Listen. You can insult me all you want, but I will NOT allow you to insult Chizuru-san by calling her a monster!"

Tayura scoffed and reared back his fist, "Don't bullshit me!"

SLAP!

Chizuru slapped Tayura across the face, halting his attack. "Stay way from Daichi! I Minamoto Chizuru, will not allow anyone to lay a hand on him! And that includes you, Tayura...!"

"You bastard..." Tayura growled, "You did this... YOU DID THIS TO CHIZURU!" His hair turned silver and his fangs became more prominent. His claws also became sharper and slightly longer. A silver tail and ears also appeared. "Give her back... Give her back to me..."

Daichi took a deep breath and detached the gold compass from the chain on his neck. However, Chizuru got in front of him and fixed his shirt.

"You don't even know what you're saying," she sighed. She then took Daichi's hand. Daichi looked confused, but pocketed his medallion. "Shall weshow this idiot just how much we love each other?" she smiled. She then kissed him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Tayura roared as he dashed to hack Daichi into pieces.

A bright light shined, blinding the room. When the light died, Daichi stood and opened his eyes. "Huh?" He looked down and saw Chizuru's clothes in a pile. He looked around and saw that only he and Tayura were in the music room. He sifted through her clothes, but he couldn't find the girl. "Chizuru-san, where are you? When he reached for her panties...

_"No!"_

He felt a pain in his neck. "What was that?" He tried to rub his neck with panties still in his hand.

_"I said no!"_

This time, his hand was slapped by an invisible force and he dropped the panties. "Is that you, Chizuru-san? Where are you?"

_"Here."_

He looked around but didn't see her, "OK, you're gonna have to be a little specific."

_"I said here."_

Daichi looked down and looked at his chest. He felt a growing heat in his chest and fell to the ground, as if exhausted. "Wh-What is this...?" He looked to Tayura, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "You know something, don't you...? Uaaahhh...!" _'It's hot! Not like a fire. Not like electricity either...! My temperature...! This is... Chizuru-san's warmth...!'_He then screamed and collapsed. He woke up a few minutes later and touched his face. "Huh?" He traced his face and felt whiskers. He touched his head and felt furry ears. He looked behind him a saw golden brown bushy tail. "Ahhh! Wh-What happened to me?" Tayura walked up to Daichi and put a mirror in front of him. He saw his reflection and laughed nervously. "You gotta be kidding me..."

His personlaity changed and he clapped his hands. **"Yaan~! So cute!" **Daichi gushed in Chizuru's voice. **"Daichi-kun has whiskers!"** _"Ehh? What did you do, Chizuru?" _Daichi spoke from inside his own body.

C-Daichi shrugged, **"I possessed you, of course." **She looked to Tayura and smirked, **"So now even an idiot like you should understand how much Daichi-kun and I are in love with each other. Hey Tayura, you know what it means for a fox to a posses human, don't you?"**

Tayura kept silent and only glared at C-Daichi.

**"Even a runt of the litter like you should be able to comprehend."**

_"Umm, what are you guys talking about...?"_ Daichi sweat-dropped.

C-Daichi giggled, **"Sorry. Everything just progressed a little quickly. So... Tayura, please explain to Daichi-kun."** Tayura didn't answer. **"Ta-yu-ra!"** she glared.

Tayura surrendered, "For a fox to possess a human, both of their hearts must be completely accepting. If the human's heart was closed off then you... You wouldn't be able to take the form of one of us..."

**"In short?"**

"In short... That human...and Chizuru must..."

**"What? I can't hear you,"** she chided.

"Still...?"

**"Huh...?"** she grinned.

"You still don't get it?" he yelled as flames surrounded his arms. "Is his heart really open to you Chizuru...! Do you really trust us youkai! Are your hearts really connected? I'll put it to the test!

C-Daichi smirked, **"When the connection of a fox and a human is strong, their power will also be strong, right...?"**

"LET'S SEE YOUR POWER!" Tayura roared as he readied his foxfire.

C-Daichi raised an arm in the air, **"Here we go, Daichi-kun! Our power! Our feelings!"**

_"OK, let's do it!" _Daichi complied as he let Chizuru take control.

A blueish-white flame formed in C-Daichi's hand as it grew and took the shape a giant fox. Tayura paled at the sheer size of the flame.

**"Now, what will you do?" **C-Daichi grinned. **"Do you want to test the bond of our love?"**

"Heh," Tayura grinned as he jumped back and got on his knees, "I surrender!"

C-Daichi sighed and dispelled her flame, **"But that's one of the things I hate the most about you..."**

"I... I have no choice. If you've gone that far. With that kind of foxfire... I'd die. I'd die trying to endure that."

C-Daichi smiled, **"That is just how deep our bond of love is. But even _I_ didn't think it would be this strong."**

Inside Daichi's body, he and Chizuru gazed into each other's eyes.

She smiled, "Our mutual bond has grown to an unthinkable extent... There is no doubt that it was love at first sight. I'm glad that I love you... Daichi-kun."

"Keh," Tayura scoffed, "You're over 400 years old. You dhouldn't talk about things like love at first sight. Act your age."

C-Daichi glared at Tayura and Chizuru, in all her naked glory, jumped out of Daichi's body and power kicked Tayura in the head. "I'm a girl... AND YOU BRING UP AGE?" Tayura was sent into the wall and came close to losing consciousness. "Rude little bastard..." She looked to Daichi who was down on the floor, blood escaping from his nose. "Daichi-kun," she gasped as she rushed to his side. "Daichi-kun, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Chizuru-fan," he mumbled while holding his nose, "Would you flease fut on some clothes..."

Chizuru blinked, "Clothes...?" She then noticed that she was naked, "Haha... Sorry... But... Daichi-kun, I don't mind if you look... Because sooner or later... You know?"

Daichi gulped at the prospect. Suddenly, his senses flared as he turned to eye a corner of the room. There, he spotted a ghostly purple flame that floated there. "Um, Cizuru-san, you did call off the flame from before... right...?"

She turned to the direction that Daichi was looking and she cringed, "Daichi-kun... That's not me..."

The flame grew larger and began to take the form of a skeleton. Its glowing red eyes shone in the darkness as the flames covered it's body. Daichi's eyes widened as he recognized the figure.

"I've found you, boy..." the figure identified in a male voice.

"Hinotama..." Daichi growled.

Chizuru blinked in confusion, "Hinotama, you mean those flame ghosts that take the form of humans?"

Hinotama chuckled, "I see she knows of my species." He extended a bony hand to Daichi. "Give me the medallion," he demanded.

Daichi glared, "Try and take it from me, if you dare..." He took the medallion/compass from out of his pocket and thrust is forward. When he did that a silver belt, with an empty circular cavity in the center, wrapped around his waist. It also had two dials on the left and right side of the belt.

Chizuru saw this and gasped, "Wow! What's that, Daichi-kun?"

"'ll explain later, Chizuru-san." Daichi then inserted the medallion into the cavity, which acted as the container for the medallion. He then thrust his hands out, so that they crossed each other. There was a feint beeping noise coming from the belt as he called out, "Henshin!" He palmed the dials at his waist and the gold dragon in the center gave off a bright light, engulfing Daichi.

**Music - "Believe Yourself"**

When the light faded, Chizuru gasped at what she saw. In front of her was a figure clad in a black bodysuit, gold shin guards, gold knee pads, gold arm guards with white trim, black and silver torso armor with gold chest and abdominal plating, black and silver pointed shoulder pads, and a black helmet with silver mouth plate, red compound eyes, and antenna-like gold horns.

The figure went into a kata and said, "I am the guardian of humanity! The force of the Earth! I am Kamen Rider... Saint!"

Hinotama charged at Saint and went for a punch, which was easily dodged as Saint ducked forward and delivered a hard punch, breaking some of Hinotama's ribs. Hinotama staggered back and decided to try long-ranged combat by propelling purple flames at Saint. Saint saw the attack coming and blocked with his forearms.

"Weak," Saint spat as he walked forward.

Hinotama tried to attack again, but Saint beat him to the punch (Literally) as he brought down an unholy beating of punches and kicks on the flaming skeleton. Hinotama staggered back, gasping for air after the violent ass whooping.

"Time to finish this," Saint declared as he went into a stance, his right foot pointing forward, his left foot back, his left arm at waist level and his right arm extended out. Four smaller horns extended out from behind his two larger ones. Below Saint's feet, a golden dragon appeared and imbued Saint with energy that traveled to his right foot. Saint jumped up and extended his kicking foot forward, right at Hinotama. **"Hissatsu! Grand Impact!"** The attack collided and Hinotama exploded in a flurry of flames, making a giant hole in the wall in the process.

**End Music**

Saint got up from his crouching position and walked over to Chizuru, his red eyes glowing in the dark.

"Daichi-kun...? Is that you...?" she stuttered.

Saint stopped and took off his helmet, revealing the kind and gentle golden eyes that Chizuru recognized.

"Hi," he smiled.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Kamen Rider and Kanokon don't belong to me. I only wrote this story out of boredom and wanted to bring it to life. Also, Saint is based off of Agito. Anyway, tell me what you guys think! R+R!


	2. History!

Opening Theme: **"Realize" by FLOW**

_Realize!_

Scene shows the golden Saint Seal.

_Future!_

Scene shifts to Daichi striking a pose before he transforms.

_Open your mind~!_

Scene shifts to Kamen Rider Saint punching the camera and breaking the glass. A guitar rift plays as the title card appears from a golden light and is entwined with a gold dragon.

**Title Card: Kamen Rider Saint**

_Hatenaki sora he no akogare dake_  
The unending sky only yearns for

Daichi stands on the roof of the school, staring into the horizon.

_omotaku kokoro no okusoko hibiite_  
a heavy heart that echoes deep within

He is then glomped by Chizuru and Ezomori Nozomu and the two start fighting over him.

_tayori nai tsubasa hakanaki omoi mo_  
These wings are unreliable because of vain thoughts

A young girl with shoulder length black hair and violet solemn eyes walks through the streets in the darkness, staring into the starry sky.

_wazuka na hikari subete wo keshi satte yuku_  
Only light can erase everything

A light appears behind her and is engulfed by it.

_utagai no naka de jiishiki ga mebaeru_  
Doubting inside, my self-consciousness sprouts

Daichi is on the floor, holding his head in pain.

_zettai zetsumei no naka de hikaru Shooting Star_  
then dies inside a shooting star

Chizuru then cups his cheeks and smiles at him before kissing him, they then become engulfed in light.

_sekai ni utsutta jibun no sugata ni_  
the world attacks my appearance  
_shitsubou no kage wo mitsukero kedo_  
the shadow of despair finds me bu

Saint and four other shadows, blue, white, red, and black sequentially attack random youkai with separate attacks.

_jibun no yowasa shitta sono tsubasa nara_  
I'm weak because these wings are broken

Screen pans out to show the other supporting characters of Kanokon.

_sora wo kakenukerareru darou_  
I may be able to run by the future

Daichi and Saint run in sync towards the black haired girl and a Kamen Rider that resembles a crow or raven, diving down to them in an attacking manner.

_Saa~!_  
Come on!

The two kids yell as their fists clash

_Realize!_

Daichi turns to face the screen.

_Future!_

Chizuru and Nozumu flank his sides and grab an arm each.

_Open your mind~!_

The three then look up to the sky and the screen freeze-frames a shot of the blue sky.

* * *

Episode 2: History!

Daichi groggilywoke up from a rough night. But he felt a nice warmth against his right side. He rolled over to the right, hoping to snuggle into the source of the pleasant heat.

"Fufufu, I hope you had a nice sleep, Daichi-kun," a voice giggled.

Daichi slowly opened his eyes at the sound of the voice, to see Chizuru in a bed with him while she wore nothing but a night gown.

"Chizuru...san...?" Daichi mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He then looked down and noticed that something was out of place. "Umm, where am I... and why am I naked?"

Chizuru giggled, "Good morning! You can sleep a little if you want!" She then blushed and looked at him cutely, "Last night was great. I won't ever forget it. You feel the same way right?"

Daichi paled as he got the wrong idea, "Are you telling me I don't remember us having sex?"

Tayura slammed the door open to the room, obviously pissed, "AHH! IT'S SO EARLY AND YOU'RE ALREADY MAKING A RACKET!"

Daichi blinked, "Tayura...right?" He looked back and forth between Chizuru and Tayura "So, I'm guessing this is your home?"

"Yeah. You fainted yesterday, and since we don't know where you live we brought you here."

Chizuru then hugged him tightly, "You were awesome yesterday, Daichi-kun! When you were battling that Hinotama, I was awestruck."

Daichi remembered the battle with the Hinotama and sighed, "So, you saw that?"

Tayura was leaning against the wall, "So, mind explaining to me what the hell you really are?"

Chizuru glared, "Tayura, shut up! Daichi-kun doesn't have to tell you anything if he doesn't want to!"

"No, he's right," Daichi interjected, "The both of you have the right to know." He then sat up and first asked a question, "Have you two ever heard of Yamata no Orochi?"

The two fox youkai shivered at the mention of the name.

"Who hasn't?" Tayura spat.

"Sunano-O was the one who killed that monster," Chizuru added.

Daichi shook his head, "There's more to the story. Susano-O wasn't the only one who took part in the battle."

The two youkai blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean, Daichi-kun?" Chizuru pleaded.

He then began tale, "Before the battle with the Orochi, Susano-O knew he could not defeat the beast on his own, so he went to seek help. He called upon the Saint Beasts to aid him in battle."

Tayura looked confused, "Saint Beasts?"

Daichi nodded, "Yes. Seiryuu the Azure Dragon, Byakko the White Tiger, Suzaku the Crimson Phoenix, Genbu the Black Tortoise, and Koryuu the Gold Dragon. The five Beasts despised the Orochi and its heinous crimes of terrorizing the land of Japan, as well as its people. So they banned together and joined Susano-O in an epic battle. Even with the power of the six celestial beings together the battle lasted eight days. It took a whole day for them just to beat one head."

The Minamoto siblings paled at that. If gods had trouble with a monster like that, then the modern world would be wiped out in a minute if Orochi ever awoke.

Daichi continued, "Kami-tachi fought a long and grueling battle against Yamata no Orochi. But with teamwork, they were able to seal him into the earth and lock him away from the eyes of humanity."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_A man in armor was breathing heavily, his armor nearly in pieces, and blood escaping from his head. This was the god of storms, Susano-O. He looked up to his opponent, Yamata no Orochi, a red being that was tall as a mountain. With the man were five other warriors._

_One was a young man with braided blue hair and matching eyes, dressed in armor resembling that of a blue dragon. In his hand was a naginata with a long curved blade and a blue shaft that was the length of his body._

_The second warrior was a muscular male who looked to be middle-aged and wore armor that resembled a white tiger complete with black stripes. He had spiky white hair and silver eyes. He carried two axes on his back and wore large gauntlets with blade-like claws._

_The girl of the group had crimson long hair reaching the small of her back and matching eyes. Her armor was reminiscent of a red bird. She was carrying a yumi and a straight sword was holstered at her waist._

_The eldest of the group had short and spiky black hair and black eyes. His armor was layered and looked like a black turtle. He wore also wore a straight sword at his waist but the blade looked like it was sectioned into parts. He also had a staff in his hand._

_The strongest of the five was a young man with long golden hair and matching eyes. He had no weapons but wore golden armor resembling a dragon. He stared at the Orochi with disgust and contempt._

_The six warriors have been battling the beast for seven days and even with the sake that made it drunk, it was a formidable opponent._

_"This bastard is persistent," the white armored warrior growled._

_The blue warrior laughed, "That makes it more fun when we celebrate our victory!"_

_The white warrior growled at his blue comrade, "Baka! Focus on the battle!"_

_"Shougetsu, Kibachiyo," the crimson girl called. "Quit your bickering so we can kill this thing!"_

_The black armored elder chuckled, "Calm yourself, Suzu-chan. Kiba-kun and Shou-kun are always like that." He looked to his gold companion, "What do you think, Koryuu-dono?"_

_The gold warrior only gave a solemn look, "This has has been a difficult week for all of us."_

_"Seijinjyu-tachi," Susano-O called, "I fear that this may be our final bout together." He looked to his comrades, "Shougetsu, Kibachiyo, Akako, Kurokawa, Koryuu, it's been an honor to fight alongside you all."_

_Kurokawa nodded, "As it has been an honor to fight with you, Susa-dono." His comrades, the Saint Beasts, nodded in agreement._

_"There's a way to defeat the Orochi, "Koryuu spoke. "After we remove the finalhead, we can then seal it's body._

_"But you saw what happened," Akako objected. "The other seven heads we cut off just flew off to the ends of the Earth!"_

_Koryu nodded, "I know, but there's no other way. Also, we'll have to sacrifice our physical forms to seal the Orochi's main body. If the heads revive, they won't be able to become one without first releasing the body."_

_Susano-O nodded, "It's a sound plan, but what of your souls?"_

_"We will unite our souls and create a key. When the Orochi is sealed, you will give the key to a human family of your choosing. They will be charged as the keepers of the Orochi's prison."_

_Akako sighed, "I should have known it was gonna come to this..."_

_Kibachiyo slumped, "So much for a victory party..."_

_Kurokawa chuckled, "It was fun while it lasted, playing human."_

_Shougetsu growled, "Anything to put this demon down."_

_Susano-O gripped the Kusanagi in his hand and pointed it toward the final head of the Orochi. "Well then, minna. Onto the final battle!"_

_"LET'S GO!" they all shouted as they charged toward the Orochi for the final battle._

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"So it's a happy ending," Tayura assumed.

Daichi shook his head, "It's not as happy as you think. The battle had hundreds of casualties. Also, the Saint Beasts sacrificed their bodies to seal up Orochi into the entire perimeter of Kyoto. Byakko's body lies in the West, Seiryuu's in the East, Genbu's body rests in the North, Suzaku in the South, and Koryu's body rests right above the Orochi's in the center of Kyoto."

"So they died?" Chizuru asked with sadness in her voice.

"They may have died, but they pooled their souls together in order to create a seal, or a key if you will." Daichi then looked to a desk on the side and saw the Saint Seal. He grabbed and showed it to the Minamoto siblings.

"Is that it?" Tayura asked.

Daichi nodded, "This is the Saint Seal. It's the key to the Orochi's prison."

"But why do you have it?"

"This seal, as well as the Orochi's prison, has been guarded by the Minamoto Clan for generations. However, there are those who wish to take the Saint Seal and use it to awaken the Orochi." The siblings gasped. "Each head male of the clan uses the Saint Seal to become Kamen Rider Saint and defend humanity from the wrath of the Orochi."

Chizuru stared at Daichi with hearts and stars in her eyes, "So you're like a superhero!"

Daichi sweat-dropped, "I guess..."

She then got up from the bed, "Well, if you're ready to get up, Daichi-kun, the bath is warm so you can get in. Your clothes are being washed too."

Daichi blinked, "Washed?"

"I'm the one who undressed you..." Tayura answered. "Though Chizuru was going 'kyaa kyaa' while peeking between her fingers."

Chizuru smiled, "Now, into the bath."

Daichi nodded with a blush, "Hai."

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Daichi blushed heavily. "Um, Chizuru-san... Why are you taking off your clothes...?"

Halting from taking off her top, Chizuru blinked, "Because I have to watch my husband's back!"

Daichi blushed, "It's a little too soon to call me your husband..."

"Chizuru," Tayura called from the kitchen, "The pot's overflowing!"

Chizuru blanched, "Ah! Dammit! I was in the middle of preparing something to eat!" She then kissed Daichi on the cheek, making the boy blush again, "Sorry darling. Next time." She then ran to the kitchen. "C'mon Tayura! Turn it down instead of just watching!"

"You told me not to touch it before!" he argued.

"Baka! Haven't you ever heard of playing by ear?"

Inside the bath, Daichi sighed to himself as he ran his fingers through his golden locks, his braid wrapped around his neck. He then stared at his reflection in the water and whispered, "Tou-san, Kaa-san. Turns out there are youkai in this world that aren't evil in this world, after all. I wish you could meet Chizuru-san. She's very kind and beautiful... Despite being a little... assertive..." A single tear escaped from his eye. _'However, that Hinotama wanted the Seal. He must have been hired by that group who seeks to revive Yamata no Orochi. He must have found me by searching for my ki from when I was fused with Chizuru.'_ he then gasped, "That means..."

He was cut off when he heard the door open.

"Daichi-kun, are you still in there?" he heard. It was Chizuru. "I'm free now, so I can join you if you want..."

Daichi blushed and chuckled to himself. He knew she would be back sooner or later. "Come in," he answered.

Chizuru slid the glass door to the tub open and Daichi silently gasped at the sight that was before him. Chizuru's hair was held up in a bun with a towel, some strands of hair sticking out of the towel. She had another towel covering her front, or barely covering her front. You decide. Her skin looked so smooth and Daichi was entranced by both her eyes and her incredible bust.

Daichi moved forward in the tub, allowing Chizuru to slip in and he laid back, landing his head in between Chizuru's melons. He blushed at the feel of her skin against his own.

"Feeling better?" she chirped.

Daichi sighed, "Very."

She giggled, "I'm glad. So, how long have you been Saint?"

"A little over a year now."

"Have you fought any youkai since then?"

He shook his head, "I've been traveling a lot, trying to avoid fighting."

She blinked, "But I thought Saint was supposed to fight bad guys."

"Saint is not a soldier, Chizuru-san. Saint is a guardian of humanity." He looked up to the ceiling, "To be honest, I don't like fighting that much. But I don't like losing either. Ojii-sama taught me that losing means death."

Chizuru laid her chin atop his head, "You're very kind, Daichi-kun."

Daichi turned to face her and smiled, "Arigato, Chizuru-san. By the way, how are you and Tayura related?"

"He's just my idiot brother, but we're not related by blood. We found him 60 years ago." Daichi nodded at the answer. "So, where do you live?"

He sweat-dropped, "I don't have an apartment..."

Chizuru gaped, "WHAT! You have nowhere to live? That's it! You're living with us!"

"I wouldn't want to impose..."

Chizuru held a finger to his his mouth, effectively shutting him up, "No buts about it! We have a spare room so you can use that. I hope you at least have clothes." She then looked at him sultrily, "Or would you rather prefer to sleep in the nude..._with me_?"

Daichi imagined he and Chizuru sleeping together naked and he turned red, "I have clothes..." He then smiled, "I'd gladly accept your offer, Chizuru-san."

Chizuru returned the smile with her own, "Good!"

After they were done in the bath, Chizuru and Daichi were at the dining table with sandwiches.

"Go ahead and eat up," she offered.

Daichi nodded and took a sandwich in hand. _'Chizuru-san's home made meal...' _"Itadakimasu," he said happily. Chizuru was glaring at him with anticipation in her eyes. He took a bite of the sandwich... And fainted right on the spot.

* * *

Daichi and Chizuru were on their way to school and Chizuru held her head down in shame.

"Sorry..." she sighed, "I didn't put the right amount of salt..."

"Don't worry about it," Daichi assured with a smile. "The taste just caught me by surprise. I can't wait until lunch, though."

"You don't have to go that far..."

Daichi shook his head, "I'm not! I mean it! Because you woke up early and tried so hard for my sake, Chizuru-san! You even went through the trouble of welcoming me into your home! More than anything, I am truly indebted to you." He flashed his trade-marked smile.

Chizuru smiled, "Thanks, Daichi-kun."

Daichi blushed and realized something. He whispered, "By the way, Chizuru-san, about the incident in the music room... We should probably stay quiet about what happened..."

Chizuru silenced him with a finger, "Don't." Daichi blinked in confusion.

"Look look, now they're staring at each other."

Daichi turned to see a couple of female students observing him and Chizuru.

"What are they talking about? They're too quiet. I can't hear them. Speak up!" urged one girl.

"You're talking too loud, Yuki!" her companion panicked.

Daichi turned to several directions and saw that several students were gathering, trying to listen on the couple's conversation. Daichi was starting to feeling a little uneasy.

"I...don't feel so good..." he cringed. "I'm not good with drawing so much attention...!"

Chizuru winked at him, "Two beautiful people together probably seems like a crime to them. I guess we just draw attention."

He deadpanned, "First of all, that makes no sense. And secondly, you may be beautiful, but..."

"Huh? Minamoto-san and the transfer student?"

"He works fast..."

"It's ecchi."

"He only got here yesterday."

"At this hour of the morning?"

"She snatched him up."

"Eh? Already?"

"They're too close to each other."

"It's ecchi."

"His name is Yamamoto Daichi."

"His face is kinda..."

"That type is surprisingly..."

"It's still ecchi"

Whispers like these, and more, echoed amongst the crowds of students that spoke behind their backs. Daichi was really getting uncomfortable as he started breathing heavily. He took a deep breath and did his best to ignore the outward voices.

Chizuru whispered into Daichi's ear and raised a finger to his eye level, "See! The walls have ears and the doors have eyes... There's nothing but ears here... So we'll talk about the important stuff later... OK?"

Daichi nodded but gasped when he saw the condition Chizuru's hands were in. "Your hands...! What happened to them...? Did you get hurt yesterday?"

Chizuru tried to hide her hands behind her, "N...No! I didn't! It's nothing!"

"But they're always so smooth and pretty...!"

"SMOOTH?"

"Yesterday...They already..."

"What happened..What!"

Chizuru hugged Daichi from behind, "C'mon, Daichi-kun... Are you trying to put on display?"

He stuttered, "N-No... I'm not... Gomen."

She giggled, "But that wouldn't be such a bad thing. Besides, about my hands... It's because of this." She revealed a bento, wrapped in a checkered napkin.

Daichi blinked, "A bento?"

Chizuru nodded, "Yes! You... You probably already realized it, but... I'm not very good at cooking. So... chopping, cooking, and frying... I... ended up chopping, cooking, and frying my fingers as well..." She blushed a little out of embarrassment.

Daichi blushed as well, "So, it was for me..." He then took Chizuru's hands in his own, "So that's what happened... Chizuru-san, thank you for trying so hard. I really mean it." he smiled, "Next time, let me teach you how to cook!"

Chizuru smiled and nodded.

"Waah~..." was the average reaction of the display from the crowd. Daichi got nervous again and pulled his hands away from Chizuru.

"Gomen..." he blushed.

Chizuru shook her head, "No... It's OK..."

Daichi looked up and saw Chizuru's serene smile and blushed. _'Why... Is she so pretty...? Chizuru-san is pretty. I thought so the first time i saw her. But now it's not just that... She's not just pretty, but beautiful and cute. When I look at her, my chest hurts. And yet... I can't stop looking at her.'_

Chizuru looked to Daichi, "Hey, would you do anything for me?"

Daichi blinked, "Eh? What's up?"

She then put on a serious face,"There's another reason we should keep quiet about the music room... Daichi-kun."

He arched an eyebrow, "There is...?"

"Would you do anything for me?"

"What do you mean by that?" Daichi was getting concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

Chizuru grabbed his hand and they started walking faster. "Those guys are here."

"Those guys...?"

"Monster Hunters." (Dum dum Duuuummmm~!)

Daichi cringed slightly, "Monster Hunters...?"

Chizuru nodded, "They're terrifying people."

"Ojii-sama told me stories about them," Daichi agreed, "They can be ruthless when they want to be. However, I've never seen one personally."

"Pray that you don't. If they... If the hunters discover my true form it will surely be the end. There will be nowhere to run. They'll chase me to the ends of the Earth. They're hunting dogs." She whispered into his ears, "There's a rumor that the hunters are hidden within the faculty."

Daichi paled, "Are you serious... All that just to find you...? This is bad...?"

She gave him a pleading look, "So... Daichi-kun, we should be as discreet as possible."

Daichi took her hands in his again, "You don't have to worry, Chizuru-san. On my honor as a Kamen Rider, I'll protect you with everything that I am!"

Chizuru smiled, "Daichi-kun...!"

He returned the smile, "Chizuru-san..."

And cue the cock-block.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET AT THIS HOUR!"

See what I mean?

Daichi yelped and turned to see Akane glaring at him and Chizuru. Akane blinked, "...It's you, Yamamoto-kun."

Dauchi sighed, "Ah, Asahina-san. Please don't surprise me like that. My ears are a little sensitive. By the way, thank you for yesterday."

Akane glared, "Sure... But you didn't take my advice did you...?"

He sweat-dropped, "Gomen..."

Chizuru glared at Akane and looked her up and down.

"What are you looking at..." Akane glared.

"Hmph," Chizuru scoffed softly, her breasts bouncing with an audible "Bayoing~."

Akane blushed, "SO WHAT!" The two girls glared at each other.

"Umm... you two shouldn't fight..." Daichi said nervously.

Chizuru smiled, "Akane-chan. thank you for always taking care of that idiot... Tayura."

Akane returned the smile, "It's no big deal. He's a classmate after all. As a Class Rep, it's my obligation to help students who are failing."

Daichi was confused. Weren't they going to beat the crap out of each other a second ago? That's girls for ya, Daichi-kun.

Chizuru grinned, "Fufu... Ah. I see. As a Class Rep... Since I always see you two together, it's easy to get the wrong idea."

Akane gaped and blushed, "Huh? What... What do you mean "wrong idea"...? He and I aren't..."

She smirked, "Ohh. He's always talking about you at home, so it's easy to get that impression." She turned to the crowd, "Right, Tayura?"

"Wa...! Wait a minute!" Tayura yelled from the crowd. "Don't involve me!"

"Minamoto...!" Akane gasped.

Chizuru walked over to Tayura with a big smirk on her face, "Perfect timing, Tayura. I wanted to ask you."

Tayura wore a look of embarrassment while Akane was still blushing. Daichi could only look on in confusion as to what Chizuru was trying to accomplish.

Tayura scoffed and looked away, "How could I?" Akane gaped and looked down at the floor.

Daichi carefully approached Akane, so as not to incur his classmate's wrath, "Are you OK, Asahina-san...?"

Akane shook her head, "Don't worry about it. It's not like I think anything of Minamoto anyway." She then smiled, "But thank you, Yamamoto-kun. You're very kind." Daichi returned the smile with his own.

Chizuru looked to Tayura, "Hey Tayura, you'd better tell her honestly that you like her. Otherwise, she might end up making a pass at Daichi-kun..."

"I'm not kidding!" Tayura denied, "Why are trying to force me together with that four-eyes?"

Daichi sweat-dropped while Akane just got madder. Tayura then quickly hugged Chizuru and the crowd went "Ohhhh...!"

"I only love you, Chizuru!" he proclaimed.

Chizuru decked Tayura upside the head, "What the hell are you doing in front of Daichi-kun! Baka!" She then turned to Daichi, "Daichi-kun! There is really nothing between me and this moron!"

The blue gem in the Saint Seal suddenly glowed. Daichi suddenly gained a blue streak in his hair, the streak sticking out of the side his hairline, and some specks of blue in his eyes This wasn't noticed by anyone.

Daichi then grinned and said dramatically as he fell to the floor, "Oh, Chizuru-san...! How could you...? You have chosen your only brother over me? The one who has pledged himself to you...?" Chizuru gaped and was about to cry when Daichi kissed her on the nose, earning him a confused look from the kitsune in disguise, while he laughed. "Gotcha! You're so easy to fool, Chizuru-san!" The streak in his hair and the specks in his eyes then disappeared as quickly as they came.

Chizuru pouted, her cheeks red and puffed, and tackled him playfully, "Oh, Daichi-kun... You're so bad~!" Daichi laughed at this.

Tayura got up from the floor and cursed to himself, "Dammit... I thought I should come to school for once and this is how it turns out... But this idiot couple has been on my nerves since we woke up."

Akane overheard his rant and gaped, "Since we...? Woke up...?" She then turned and glared at Daichi, "Yamamoto-kun...you...!"

Daichi then explained, "You see, I don't have an apartment of my own since I just moved to this city a few days ago. So Chizuru-san and Tayura offered to let me stay with them."

"But what about the dorms?"

Daichi sweat-dropped, "When Ojii-sama sent me here, he unfortunately forgot to pay for lodging at the school's dorms."

Akane had to nod, accepting the answer he gave. It was a sound argument.

Chizuru then grinned and hugged Daichi from behind, her breasts pushing against the back of his head, "That's right! Daichi-kun stayed at my house." She winked, "From dusk until dawn... Don't you wanna know what we were doing, Akane-chan?"

Akane gaped, "What do you mean...by that!"

Daichi blushed, "We didn't do anything, Chizuru-san..."

Chizuru giggled, "I know, but I sure tried."

"Not without me stopping you," he retorted.

Akane got mad now, "As Yamamoto-kun's classmate...and as his Class Rep, I am demanding this! Break it off with Yamamoto-kunright now! Illicit sexual relationships are a violation of school rules!"

Daichi glared at Akane softly. The black gem in the Saint Seal glowed this time. When this happened, a black ahoge poked out of Daichi's hair and black specks appeared in his eyes. He released himself from Chizuru's grip and walked over to Akane. She shivered under his gaze as it had a commanding presence. But she did not notice the specks in his eyes nor the ahoge, as did no one else.

"Asahina-san," he said calmly, "I assure that there is nothing illicit in the relationship between Chizuru-san and I. I appreciate your concern, but I must ask that you not meddle in our relationship. Any thing that happens will be on my head and I shall take full responsibility for any actions that we may take during the course of our relationship." The specks and ahoge then disappeared. He was starting to breathe a little unevenly. _'It happened again...?'_ he thought to himself.

Akane backed away from Daichi a little fearfully, "...Yamamoto-kun...?"

Daichi blushed and got nervous, "...Excuse me...!" He then ran off to the school entrance.

"Daichi-kun...!" Chizuru called out, which fell on def ears.

As he ran through the street, several thoughts went through Daichi's head. _'Why do I feel so embarrassed? Is it because I was seen with Chizuru-san? Because of these rumors? Because Chizuru-san and Asahina-san were fighting? Not to mention, they're starting to stir up again. Could it be that the enemy is nearby? Anyway, I should focus on getting to school...'_

His thoughts trailed off as he came across a middle-aged man, standing at the school gate. He had a bokuto in his hand and cast a glare to Daichi. He felt a foreboding feeling coming from the older man.

_'Could he be...'_ Daichi thought to himself as Akane caught up to him.

"I finally caught up to you," she rasped. "Yamamoto-kun, I still wanna talk..." She trailed off as she saw the man as well. "Yatsuka-sensei? What's the matter, Sensei?"

Daichi turned to Akane, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's the guidance councellor. But this is odd. There's no dress code inspection today." She turned to see that Daichi was looking nervous. "What's the matter, Yamamoto-kun?"

"He smells dangerous... Let's just say I've bad experiences with people with a look like that..."

"Don't worry," she assrured. "You're still new here, so you don't have to woory about the guidance councellor." The two started walking and were several inches behind Yatsuka when all of a sudden...

"Stop," he ordered. They stopped. "Yamamoto. You plan on just walking in?"

Akane then turned to Daichi, "Yamamoto-kun..." He turned to her. "Ill leave you in Yatsuka-sensei's hands..." And she walked off.

Daichi gaped, _'Are you serious...!'_

Yatsuka directed the bokuto at Daichi's back, "Yamamoto, turn around." Daichi did so and faced the "counsellor". "Don't you have something to say to me?"

"What do you mean?" Daichi blinked in confusion.

He asked, "Did you sleep well last night?" Daichi nodded. "You didn't wet your bed, did you?" he smirked, "Surely at your age...you know not to play with fire."

Daichi's eyes widened slightly, _'...Play with fire...? Does he know about what happened in the music room...?'_ He then thought back to that fateful night.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_A seven-year-old Daichi was crying in the middle of his burning house. His mother lay dead at his side. Saint came crashing into the room, blood oozing out of his abdomen and fell to the boy's side._

_"It's alright, Daichi..." Saint grunted, "The monsters are gone..."_

_"Otou-chan..." Daichi sobbed, "Kaa-chan is... Kaa-chan is..."_

_Saint nodded, "I know..." He then reached for the Saint Seal in his belt and removed it, his hand shaking. Saint's armor disappeared and before him was a man with golden brown hair and gold eyes. "Daichi. Listen to me... I know that this isn't the right time. But you must... persevere. Find your own path and keep moving forward..." The man, Daichi's father, grinned, "I know you can do it. You're my little man after all... As head of the Yamamoto Clan... I hereby dub thee... Kamen Rider... Saint...!" He handed his son the Saint Seal and he looked at it with wide eyes. "Oyaji will look after you, but you're the new head of the clan now..."_

_Daichi shook his head, "You can't die, Otou-chan... you can't..."_

_Daichi's father smiled, "Remember these words...Daichi... Awaken the soul within you... Urk..."_

_Daichi tried to shake his father awake, who was unresponsive. He cried, "Otou-chan...! Otou-chan, don't die...! OTOU-CHAN!"_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

Daichi remebered that day like it was yesterday. It was the day he becam the head of the Yamamoto Clan. The day he became Kamen Rider Saint. The day his parents were killed...

Daichi looked up at Yatsuka and glared, "First off, I'm not a child who wets his bed. I know full well not to take fire lighty...!"

Yatsuka smirked, "That's quite the defiant look in your eyes, Yamamoto. You got guts, kid. I can't say that I hate guys like you. Alright, we'll change venues. How about we go to the guidance office..."

"Oh, good morning, Yatsuka-sensei."

The two males turned to see a cute young woman, with black braided hair and brown eyes and wearing glasses, walking over to them.

"Oh good morning to you too, Yamamoto-kun," the woman smiled.

Daichi bowed, ""Good morning, Sahara-sensei."

Yatsuka only glared at the woman.

"C'mon now," she urged. "You'll be late if you don't hurry. What are you doing standing around here?" She then looked at Yatsuka with a coonfusing look on her hace, "Ara? Arararara? Yatsuka-sensei...?"

"What?" he asked out of irritation.

"Do you have some business with my homeroom student?"

"The incident in the music room yesterday..."

"Wasn't that an accident? The fire was caused by a leakage, wasn't it? Or was there some other cause?"

_'Accident?'_ Daichi could only stare. His homeroom teacher was covering for him? Then would she also know about what happened? He then noticed that Sahara was motioning to him, _"Go now. Now."_ Daichi nodded and made his way to the school building. He then looked up and saw that the windows of the music room were covered by a large tarp. He sighed, "Oh man, I guess I caused quite the commotion last night..." He then heard scraping beneath his feat. He looked down to see grains of sand. _'Sand...?'_ He crouched down, examining the sand, _'To make an explosion look like a fire, you have to hide traces of scorching. Someone must have used this sand. But so much... Who could have done this...?'_

"KYAAA! LOOK OUT!"

Daichi looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a giant slab of concrete falling above him. _'I can't evade it...!_'

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Sorry if there was no fights! :( I wanted to make this an origins episode. Trust me, there will be fights in the next episode of **"Kamen Rider Saint"**! R+R! Ja ne!

Next Episode: Challenge!


	3. Challenge and Training!

Episode 3: Challenge and Training!

It was that instant that Daichi overtook a slight change. His hair became spikier, with white streaks and silvery-white specks in his eyes. With a growl he raised his hands up and caught the slab of rock before tossing it away. It slammed down against the floor, a few inches at his feet.

"Hmph," Daichi scoffed as the streaks and specks disappeared from view. He turned to see two students approaching him.

One was a male who was slightly shorter than Daichi with brown spiky hair and green eyes. His ears were also pointed. The girl was even shorter than her companion, with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes.

"Are you OK?" the girl asked.

Daichi nodded, "Somehow."

The boy sighed, "Dammit, you should be careful. If humans see you doing something like that it'll mean trouble for you. Besides, getting crushed... That's an embarrassing way to die."

"Gomen, it was instinct."

The boy chuckled, "Yeah, I hear ya. If we can't watch out for one of our own, then we'll all look bad."

Daichi cocked an eyebrow, "One of your own? Then... could you be a...?"

The boy stared at Daichi, "Come to think of it... I've never seen your face... You new?"

He nodded, "I just transferred in yesterday."

The boy sniffed Daichi's jacket, gagged, and turned away holding his nose, "You stink!"

Daichi glared, "Hey! I just took a bath this morning!"

"You stink of fox," he clarified. "You stink of that girl!"

Daichi blinked, "Fox? Girl? Oh, you mean Chizuru-san."

The boy glared at Daichi dangerously, "You..." Strong winds began to blow in the area. "Are you her little brother? Did she pick up another one?"

Daichi narrowed his eyes, _'This wind... It's coming from him...! So he is a Youkai.'_ Daichi was about to reach for the Saint Seal hanging from his neck, _'But I can't just transform in broad daylight...!'_

"Kiriyama-kun, stop!" the girl pleaded.

Kiriyama turned to his friend, "Mio, don't get in my way."

"But he...he doesn't just smell like Chizuru-san."

Kiriyama calmed down and walked over to Daichi sniffing his clothes again. His eyes widened slightly, "You're right! I smell human. You're half human, half fox, aren't you?"

Daichi sweat-dropped, "Eh?"

Kiriyama grinned, "I see. Just like Mio." He then pulled Daichi by the collar of his jacket, dragging him along. "Come with us."

The trio came across an abandoned looking building.

"So," Daichi spoke up, "What are we doing here?"

Kiriyama answered, "We're going to see Kumada-san."

"Kumada-san?"

"Our leader. Our boss. If you're new, then you need to meet him."

"So... Is he a Youkai as well?" The other two students nodded.

"I am just like you," Mio spoke up, "I'm half frog..."

Kiriyama smirked, "I'm full weasel. Fufufu."

* * *

Back in school, Tayura walked into the classroom, with Chizuru behind.

"Minamoto," Akane glared, "Please tell your Nee-san to leave."

Chizuru looked around the room, "Daichi-kun isn't here? Why not? I came just to see him..."

"If you're looking for Yamamoto-kun, he should be with Yatsuka-sensei."

"Yatsuka?" Tayura asked while taking his seat. "I saw that violent teacher on my way in, and they weren't together."

Chizuru scoffed and turned to the door, "Well, if Daichi-kun isn't here, then I'm leaving."

"Eh? Flattened?"

"No. Luckily, the pillar missed and he was saved."

"But for a concrete pillar to fall... That fire in the music room must have been intense."

"So who was? Who's the lucky guy?"

"He was taken away. By some guy who looked like a delinquent."

Chizuru and Tayura overheard the conversation and their eyes widened slightly.

Akane blinked, "Delinquent... Do they mean Kumada's people? Yatsuka-sensei is pretty lenient with them too."

Chizuru pulled Tayura by the collar and the ran off into the hall.

* * *

Back in the abandoned school building, Daichi and the others were in front of a classroom door.

"So," Daichi spoke up, "This is where the boss is?"

"You don't have to worry," Kiriyama assured. "You're weak."

Daichi glared at the weasel but ignored the insult.

"D...Don't worry," Mio said. "Kumada-san doesn't pick on people who aren't strong."

Daichi turned to her, "Is this a place where strength matters that much?"

"We must say our names as we enter. Just do as we do."

Kiriyama started banging on the door, "Kiriyama Omi coming in!"

"O... Osakabe Mi...Mio."

They stared at Daichi and he caught himself. He called, "Yamamoto Daichi!"

The door slid open and Kiriyama was the first to walk in, "Hmm? Where are the other sempai?"

A large figure was hiding in the dark, typing away at a laptop. He answered, "Homeroom has already started. So they've gone to their classes."

"Then what are you doing, Kumada-san? The money again?"

"Yeah. The stocks have been fluctuating lately. I can't take my eyes away. By the way, Kiriyama, I heard a name I'm not familiar with. I believe it was Yamamoto."

Kiriyama nodded, "That's right. It's the new kid. Like Mio, he's half human and half one of our own!"

Kumada turned around slightly, "A new guy... Did I hear ya right...?" He got up from his seat, "And a half-demon to boot."

Daichi paled a little when he got a good look at Kumada. He towered over Daichi by a good few feet. He had short black hair and squinted eyes, with a scar over his left eye.

_'Wow...' _Daichi gulped, _'He's a big boy...'_

Kumada grinned, "Hou... I see. He may seem like a half-demon to you two. Fufu..." He extended his large hand to Daichi, "Yamamoto, is it? Nice to meet you. I'm Kumada. Kumada Ryuusei."

Daichi bowed and shook the giant's hand. "Thank you," he smiled, "I'm Yamamoto Daichi."

Kumada took a seat and placed the closed the laptop on his lap. He grinned, "Fufu... I bet it looks funny, me using one of these."

Daichi shook his head, "I don't think so. It shows that you have a hobby."

"It's funny," Kiriyama interrupted, "It's hilarious."

Kumada laughed, "I like you, Yamamoto!"

Daichi sweat-dropped. Mio smiled. She saw that Daichi was starting to fit in, and they just met.

Kiriyama continued, "That machine stinks of humanity. It's not like a brown bear to use one. It doesn't suit a boss."

Daichi looked to Kumada, _'Bear, huh? That explains somethings...'_

Kumada laughed again, "Come on...Calling me "Boss". I'm not really anyone that important." He explained to Daichi, "We are just a society of "Non-Human People" that exists to support each other. I'm just the mediator of this so-called "Group of Friends". Hmm, well we are all people who were once animals... As such, we don't necessarily have that common sense that humans have. Mio being the exception."

"Group of friends..." Daichi mumbled.

Mio cringed behind Kiriyama, "I...I'm not..."

"Fufufu, way to go Mio," Kiriyama congratulated.

Kumada cocked an eyebrow, "Something wrong, Yamamoto?"

Daichi replied, "You all look out for each other... Like a family..."

A tear the escaped from his eye. Mio looked on worriedly. Kiriyama gave a sympathetic look.

"I assume something happened to your family," Kumada wondered aloud.

Daichi kept his head down, "I... don't wanna talk about it..."

Kumada nodded, "Well I won't press on. To put it bluntly, we're stupid. We're stupid people who need a lot of help. And we've crossed into this confusing world of humans. For example... When we have tests, we have to study like crazy. Table manners, learning to clean, and such."

"And to kill traitors!" Kiriyama added.

Mio flinched and Daichi only stared.

Kumada frowned softly, "Oi, Kiriyama, don't be so rude."

"But it's true. We don't forgive traitors. You must never reveal our true forms to humans. Yet there are those who have. The Minamotos!" Daichi's eyes widened. "Minamoto Chizuru and Tayura. They're fools. More stupid than we are. They refuse to get along with us. They associate with humans and will eventually reveal our true forms!"

Daichi turned to Kiriyama, so they faced each other, and he glared, "I ask that you not talk about Chizuru-san and Tayura like that."

Kiriyama glared back, "What's it to you?"

"Chizuru-san is my friend! And I will not stand here and listen to your insults!"

"Why are you defending her? Because she's one of your own? Because she's pretty? She's not pretty enough to do that! If that's the case, Mio is way prettier!" Mio blushed at the compliment.

"It's not about that! Chizuru-san is a kind person! She gave me her friendship, and even offered me a home! That's why...(he pointed at Kiriyama) I will not forgive you if you continue these harsh insults!"

Kiriyama and Mio could only stare at Daichi. They saw a fire in his eyes that showed how serious he was.

Kumada gave a thoughtful look, "Well anyway, how about it? Will you join us? Unlike Kiriyama said earlier, there's no obligation to join our group... But if you were to join, maybe the Minamoto siblings would join too. They are the types who live they're lives on a whim."

Daichi glared at Kumada, "So you wish to use me...?"

Kumada shook his head, "I'm sure you have your reasons to keep your distance. But...If you use your powers in this school... You won't just be an enemy of Yatsuka, but of us as well. Be prepared for that."

Daichi's eyes widened, _'They know about it too...! Could it be that...They were hired by the ones after the Saint Seal as well...? Yatsuka the hunter... And these Youkai...! Are they collaborating with my enemies...?'_ Daichi hopped back and took a defensive stance, "Sorry, but I won't be joining you!"

Kumada and the others looked confused, "Are you worried about membership fees? We have none. We can let you associate with humans, unlike the other students. We also have flower viewings in the spring, swimming in summer, leaf viewings in the autumn, and onsen trips in the winter. That all depends on the stocks rising, though..."

"Sorry, but I won't fall for your tricks...!"

Kiriyama blinked, "What are you talking about...?"

"You're all after the Saint Seal! And for the record, I'm not a Youkai! I'm a human!"

Mio and Kiriyama only stared in disbelief, while Kumada smirked.

Kiriyama glared, "You...tricked us...? You tricked me and Mio...?"

Mio sobbed, "And I thought I found another half-demon..."

Daichi face-faulted, "Hey, that was all you!" He pointed at Kiriyama, "_You assumed _I was Youkai! Ever hear of a book and its cover?"

Wind started gusting around Kiriyama's body, "I'll kill you...!" He then struck at Daichi but was evaded and roundhouse kick sent Kiriyama staggering back. "Nani...?"

The blue gem from the Saint Seal glowed again and Daichi's hair gained a blue streak that stuck out over his right eye, and blue specks in his eyes.

Daichi then looked at the three Youkai and laughed, "Hahaha! Looks like it's finally time to have some fun!" But Daichi's voice was mixed with another. He reached under his shirt and revealed the Saint Seal. The Youkai blinked as Saint's belt materialized around Daichi's waist. He snapped the Seal into the compartment and thrust his hands out, crossing each other and two fingers extended. "Henshin!" He then palmed the dials of the belt's sides.

Music - **"Storm" by the Yoshida Brothers**

The blue gem began to glow brightly and wind began to blow fiercely around Daichi's body and engulfed him in blue light, blinding the Youkai. When the light faded and the wind dissipated, Kumada cocked an eyebrow while Kiriyama and Mio gaped at the figure that took Daichi's place. It was Kamen Rider Saint, but his armor had changed. His chest and abdomen were now blue instead of gold. The arm and shin guards were also blue and scaly, like dragon skin. The golden horns were instead blue and his normally red eyes were blue as well.

Saint clapped his hands and a naginata, with a long blue shaft and slightly curved blade, materialized in Saint's hand. He laughed as he twirled the dangerous weapon and then tucked it behind him with his left arm, while extending his right hand in the form of a claw to his opponent.

**"Seiyruu no Kibachiyo! Kenzan!"** Saint proclaimed in the different voice, but more profound.

(A/N: Kibachiyo is voiced by Suzumura Kenichi)

Kumada arched an eyebrow, "Seiryuu...?"

"What the hell are you!" Kiriyama demanded.

**"Ne ne, Itachi-kun,"** Saint Seiryuu called childishly, **"Wanna play with me? I can't hear you!"**

(A/N: Itachi = Weasel)

"You mocking me...?" Kiriyama growled.

He then charged at Saint Seiryuu, slashing at him with his claws and slicing the air with his wind energy. However, Saint Seiryuu simply twirled and ducked around the strikes, as if he were dancing.

"Stop dancing around and fight!" Kiriyama demanded.

Saint Seiryuu stopped moving and stared at Kiriyama, **"You wanted to fight? OK." **He hoisted his naginata and swung it at Kiriyama, catching him by surprise with his incredible speed.

Kiriyama barely dodged as he paled at how fast Daichi was, "What the hell...?"

Saint Seiryuu danced over to Mio and crouched down to her eye level, **"Ne ne, Kero-chan."** Mio flinched slightly. **"Do you wanna play with me? I can't hear you!"**

(A/N: "Kero" is the "ribbit" sound a frog makes in Japanese)

"Y-You want to play... with me...?" Mio asked nervously.

Saint Seiryuu nodded, **"Yeah yeah! I like playing with frogs! Especially cute frogs like you!" **Mio blushed when he said she was cute.

"STAY AWAY FROM MIO!" Kiriyama roared as he hurled a wind blade at Saint's back.

Mio panicked as Saint Seiryuu rose to up and kept his back to the attack. He casually swung the naginata with one hand and cut the wind blade in half, slicing through the wall behind him and Mio.

"Nani...?" Kiriyama gaped.

"S-Sugoi..." Mio breathed.

_'Would ya look at that,' _Kumada thought as a wide grin appeared on his face.

Saint Seiryuu mock-yawned, **"You're boring... Maybe I should finish you off." **Saint Seiryuu's horns opened up and He started spinning the naginata above his head. Wind started to pick up around the naginata and electricity began to dance around the blade. **"Hissatsu!"**

Saint Seiryuu couldn't finish his attack as a shattered window caught the attention of everyone in the room.

**Music stops suddenly**

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Chizuru demanded as she and Tayura crashed through the opened window.

Saint Seiryuu panicked and deactivated his armor, returning Daichi to normal as he collapsed on his knees and was breathing hard.

"What are you... Doing to Daichi-kun!" Chizuru demanded as she kicked Kiriyama into the wall. She turned and glomped Daichi, "Ahhh~. Daichi-kun, you're safe~!" She then mushed his face into her chest, "Are you OK? You're not hurt are you?"

Daichi got out of the hold and shook his head, "I'm alright, Chizuru-san. Just a little tired."

She sighed, "That's good." Chizuru then glared at Kumada, "These guys are really brutes."

"This glass isn't free ya know..." Kumada sulked as he swept up the broken glass.

"Let's get outta here Chizuru," Tayura urged. "If the others saw, this will turn into a hassle."

Chizuru nodded, "You're right. Daichi-kun, can you stand?"

"Yeah..." he nodded.

"Hold it, you three moronic siblings!" Kiriyama demanded. "You think you can leave in peace?"

Chizuru sighed, "Looks like we'll have to show him. Won't we, Daichi-kun?" She then kissed him. Mio and Kiriyama could only watch the scene of intimacy with wide eyes and gaped mouths.

"Y...Y... You guys are going too far!" Kiriyama then charged at the three, but was round-housed again by C-Daichi in his fox form.

C-Daichi smirked, **"You really are just a typical victim, aren't ya?"**

Kumada whistled, "Hou.."

Suddenly, the door slid open loudly.

"What are you doing!" Yatsuka yelled. "It's time for homeroom..." His eyes narrowed as he saw the group in the room.

_'Shit...!' _Daichi mentally cursed, _'I've still got the ears and tail workin'...'_

Yatsuka smirked, "I see... You've been taken over by a fox woman, Yamamoto..."

Daichi blinked, _'Wait... He already knows about Chizuru-san...?'_

Chizuru then burst out of Daichi's body, in all her naked glory, "Who are you... CALLING A FOX WOMAN!"

Daichi bugged, _'He knows now...!' _He then tried to grab Chizuru from behind, "Chizuru-san...!" _'Hide your ears and tail, dammit...!'_

Chizuru squealed, "Kya! Dai...Daichi-kun...!" The two then fell to the ground, with Daichi on top of Chizuru in a rather suggestive position. She giggled, "Ahh~. You have to be gentle, not rough... OK~?"

Daichi got up and deadpanned, "That wasn't what I was trying to do..."

"Put some clothes on you dunce!" Tayura reprimanded.

"What the hell..." Chizuru grumbled as she put her shirt on, while wearing nothing else.

"Leave the idiot alone..." Yatsuka advised while walking to the group. He then noticed Daichi glaring at him, "That's no way to be looking at a teacher, Yamamoto."

Daichi continued his glare, "Are you... really a teacher?"

Yatsuka looked to Chizuru, "Minamoto... How much have you told him?"

"Well..." she trailed off as Daichi got in front of her in a defensive stance.

"For one thing, I know you're a Youkai Hunter!" Daichi pointed. "And I won't let you hurt Chizuru-san!"

Yatsuka whacked him on the head with his bokuto, "Hey Yamamoto, what's this about a Youkai Hunter?"

Daichi winced as he rubbed the spot of his head where he got hit, "What about it... I'm talking about you!" He then turned to the sound of laughing and saw that Tayura and the other Youkai, save for Chizuru, were laughing at him "Eh?"

Yatsuka was also trying to hold back his laughter, much to his minor failure at the attempt, "Yamamoto... Who on Earth told you that? Talk about jumping to conclusions..."

Daichi was dumbfounded and looked to Chizuru, hoping to get an answer, "Chizuru-san..."

She twiddled her fingers around and gave Daichi an apologetic look, "Gomen...Daichi-kun..."

Daichi gaped, "Wait... It's not true...?" She nodded. "But you said you were hiding your form because hunters were after you!" He then looked down to the floor, strands of hair hiding his face, "Then...everyone was lying...?"

"Daichi-kun..." Chizuru whimpered. Daichi didn't reply.

"Yamamoto," Yatsuka called. "Do you want to know? What I am? What they are? What this school is?" Daichi silently nodded. "Fine then. You have already been caught up with all of the people here. You have the right to know."

Meanwhile, Daichi was visibly shaking, _'What the hell...It's early in the morning... I'm not scared or anything...! But why the hell can't I stop shaking...?'_He then turned when he felt Chizuru tugging at his shirt. He saw the sorry look on her face and that calmed him somewhat.

Yatsuka continued, "To put it bluntly, this school is a correctional facility for bad Youkai. There are many Youkai that live among humans, blended into their society. But there are those who can't get along with humans. Some end up becoming delinquents and cause problems for those around them. They're brought here to prevent that. Yamamoto, earlier you called me a Youkai Hunter. Well, that's not too far from the truth... But the correct term would be an officer in charged of guiding these Youkai. There are even prisons for Youkai. Instead they are placed under observation. The best way to put it is that they going through rehab, so that they can associate with humans better."

"So," Daichi spoke up, "Why a school?"

"Rather than being criminals, the only problem is that they can't blend in with humans. So, this is considered training instead of punishment. They make contact with humans in the same environment, get to study together, and learn the most basic of human rules here. But I'm not the only officer here."

Daichi pondered, _'I had no idea that such a place exist... Ojii-sama told me that Youkai exist, but he never informed me of such a facility...'_

"...That's all. If you have any questions..." Yatsuka finished.

Daichi bowed deeply, "Yatsuka-sensei, I'm sorry for the accusation. Also I'm sorry about what happened in the music room!"

"I commend you for stepping forward, Yamamoto. But... I know you're lying. It wasn't entirely your fault was it?"

Daichi clasped Chiziuru's hand with his, "No! I acted on my own! And I'm not a liar! I caused the explosion in the music room!"

Chizuru's eyes widened, "Daichi-kun...!"

Tayura bugged, _'What the hell is he trying to prove...?'_

Yatsuka was getting annoyed, "Cut the shit, Yamamoto! A human could never..."

"In other words," Kumada stepped up with a wide grin, "He must not be a typical human." Daichi said nothing as he looked at the bear.

"What are you taking about, Kumada?"

"Yatsuka-sensei, if there are no humans involved and Youkai just fighting amongst themselves then there's no penalty, right?"

"You ought to know, Kumada. You yourself are always starting fights with people you think are strong."

Kumada then turned to Daichi, "In that case, Yamamoto. You and I will have a duel!"

All except Daichi gasped.

"Are you insane, Kumada!" Yatsuka objected. "He's just a normal human..."

Kumada chuckled, "If you were here ten minutes ago, you wouldn't think so. Besides, Yamamoto just threw down Kiriyama. As the head, I can't just sit back and ignore my people being attacked."

Chizuru fumed, "Stop fucking around! Daichi-kun is just a human!"

"Oh? Then how did he destroy the music room if he's just a human? Or maybe _you_ know how he did it..."

"You... You just wanna fight Daichi-kun...! You're battle mad! Sadistic! And you call yourself the head! Daichi was actually trying to protect us from..." She was cut off when Daichi grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

**"Fine!" **Daichi said, the white streak, full voice, and silver specks in his eyes in effect. **"I accept your challenge! And I will teach you not to underestimate me!"**

(A/N: Byakko is voiced by Hoshino Takemori)

"Daichi-kun..." she stuttered. She then put her arms around him, "Then I'll fight too! Daichi-kun and I are one!"

* * *

Sunday...

Daichi and Chizuru were at the town amusement park. Chizuru wore a white sundress and a matching wide brimmed hat. It was not known if she was wearing anything else. Daichi wore a gold Chinese dragon shirt, black jeans, and black and gold Nike's. He wore his Saint Seal underneath his shirt.

"So," Daichi spoke, "This is training...?"

Chizuru replied while holding his hand, "If you're gonna defend yourself against that bear, this much is necessary."

He deadpanned, "But this more like a date than anything else..."

"Yes, it's a date," she giggled as she pulled him closer to whispering distance. She said into his ear, "When the two of us joined, it was obvious. I realized just how closely our hearts are linked." She then traced a finger along the brim of his ear, "So that's why... we need to become closer."

Cue cock-block!

"AHEM! Akane called as she got in between the couple. "High school students should act like high school students! Got it?"

Daichi stared at Tayura and Akane, "And... what exactly are you two doing here?"

Tayura grumbled while pinching Daichi's cheek, "Though I was fighting that idiot Kiriyama, the reason I'm here with Asahina is..."

"You came to disrupt us?" Chizuru glared at her adopted sibling. Tayura paled. "So, Tayura... Yesterday when I asked you what a good place for date was, you said, 'you should go to an amusement park'."

Akane glared, "So, Minamoto... yesterday, when you called me and asked me to accompany you as a friend, I said 'I don't wanna go to an amusement park'!"

Tayura laughed nervously, Ha... haha..." He turned to Daichi, "Oi, Yamamoto, help me outta here...!"

(A/N: OK, When the Saint Beasts speak through Daichi, I'll refer to them by their first letter)

B-Daichi scoffed, **"Hmph! Serves you right for getting in the way of my training!"**

Tayura paled as he was pound into nothingness by the seething girls.

S-Daichi laughed, **"Hahahaha! Kit-chan got knocked out! Hahahaha!"** He then grabbed Chizuru's hand **"Let's go, Chizuru-san!"** Chizuru smiled and nodded as they left the other two teens in the dust.

So, the four teens went on most of the rides, much to Tayura's chagrin. First was a roller coaster (roller coasters are AWESOME), then the spinning tea cups, and then a haunted house. Tayura fainted during most of the rides.

After giving Akane and Tayura the slip, Daichi and Chizuru were walking through the park. Daichi's ears perked up when he heard the sound of cheering. He looked and saw a huge crowd by the arcade.

"Wanna check it out?" Chizuru asked.

Daichi nodded, "Sure."

The couple made their way to the arcade and found the source of the commotion, a DDR game. One of the players was a young man with long red hair in a braid and green eyes. He wore a red Chinese shirt, black pants, and sneakers.

On the sidelines were four other teens that looked like him but had minute differences.

One boy had a fair complexion with ice blue eyes. His hair was long, black, messy, and tied into a loose braid at the base of his skull. He wore a leather bomber jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers.

The other boy's complexion was slightly darker as he had long white hair and red eyes that looked like they could pierce through your soul and rip it in thirty pieces. He wore a white jacket with matching pants and black sneakers.

One of the girls looked like the first boy, with softer blue eyes and black hair tied in a braid with a yellow bow ribbon at the end. She wore a jean jacket over a pink tank top with a "Hello Kitty" print on the front, matching bell bottoms, and white sneakers.

The final girl looked like the other, but her eyes were red and looked deadly. Her hair wasn't in a braid and she wore a black bow ribbon on the top of her head. She wore a black tank top with a red "Hello Kitty" print on the front with matching jeans and sneakers.

"Way to go, Ryuki-kun!" the blue-eyed girl cheered.

The red-eyed girl looked to her blue-eyed male twin, "Bet you wish you were up there don't ya, Ryuji?"

Ryuji shrugged, "Not really, Kat. I just wish Yuki-chan was here."

"What can you expect?" the red-eyed male interjected, "She's busy working at that onsen."

Ryuji grumbled, "Don't remind me, Ryuga..."

"Cheer up, Ryuji-chan," the blue-eyed girl consoled. "You'll see her when we go there for the trip."

Ryuji smiled softly, "Arigato, Neko-nee." (Ryuji is voiced by Asanuma Shintaro)

Ryuki stopped dancing and looked to the crowd. "Would anyone else like to try?" he asked politely. (Ryuki is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi)

S-Daichi jumped to the other platform and pointed to Ryuki, **"Ne, Ryuu-kun, wanna play? I can't hear you!"**

Neko blinked, "Who's he?" (Neko is voiced by Haruka Tomatsu)

Kat blinked, "Beats me. Never seen him before." (Kat is voiced by Nogami Yukawa)

Ryuga looked at the boy who challenged his brother with interest, "This could be fun..." (Ryuga is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa)

Ryuki nodded, "OK, then let's get started!"

"Get 'em, Daichi-kun!" Chizuru cheered.

_'Daichi...?'_ the five teens thought at once.

The boys inserted their coins and a song was picked at random. The tune of **"Climax Jump Hip-Hop Version"** played and the boys were off. Their feet blazed across their respective platforms as they danced to the beat, matching each other with a rhythmic pace and keeping a steady score.

Kat gaped, "I don't believe it..."

Neko nodded, "He's even with Ryuki-kun..."

Ryuji and Ryuga stayed silent and watched. If this kid could match their brother in a game of speed and coordination, then he wasn't normal.

The music stopped and so did the boys. Their scores were tied.

"Looks like it's a tie," Ryuki smiled.

Daichi nodded, "That's fine with me." They then shook hands, "I'm Yamamoto Daichi. Nice to meet you."

"Hasuma Ryuki," Ryuki replied. "Those were some nice steps."

"Thanks."

Chizuru hugged Daichi from behind, "Just what I'd expect from my Daichi-kun!"

Neko and the others ran to the three, "You guys were awesome!" she exclaimed. "I'm Hasuma Neko. Nice to meet ya!"

Ryuji gave a curt nod, "Hasuma Ryuji."

Ryuga did the same, "Hasuma Ryuga."

Kat walked up and smirked, "You can call me Kat. I'm impressed you managed to find a boyfriend, Chizuru-chan."

Chizuru glared, "That's right!"

She licked her lips, "And he's pretty cute, too. Too bad he's not up for grabs."

Chizuru growled, "Cut the shit, Kat! You're not funny!"

She shrugged, "I'd like to think so."

"Onee-chan, be nice," Neko scolded.

Daichi looked to Chizuru, "You know them, Chizuru-san?"

She nodded, "They're the Hasuma siblings. Most of us are in the same class."

"That would be me, Ryuji, and Ryuga," Kat clarified.

Neko added, "Me and Ryuki-kun are in another class. We've been out of school because of some family business.

"Your surname sound familiar..." Daichi pondered.

"Well, try not to think about it too hard," Ryuga advised. "You're on a date after all."

Daichi nodded, "Right." He bowed, "See you soon, Sempai-tachi." Daichi took Chizuru's hand and they walked off, leaving the Hasumas to themselves.

Kat looked to Ryuki, "Was that him?"

Ryuki nodded, "Hai. He's the current head of Yamamoto Clan."

Ryuga grinned, "So, he's Saint."

Ryuji scoffed, "He doesn't look so tough!"

Kat glared at Ryuji, "Don't underestimate him. He's taken out every Youkai the Infinity Eight has dished out against him. If we act stupid, we're dead."

Neko gave her siblings a worried look, "Maybe we shouldn't do this... I mean, he's so nice. And it'd only cause problems for our partnering Clans."

Ryuki nodded, "Not to mention the arranged marriages coming up. And we were only asked to find him for now." Neko blushed at the mention of the word marriage.

Ryuji glared at his siblings, "Did you forget what we're doing this for?" Ryuki and Neko hung their heads down and nodded.

Kat patted Ryuji on the shoulder, "Don't take it out on them, Ryuji. We're _all_ doing this for Mama."

He sighed and looked to his siblings, "Gomen." Ryuki and Neko smiled.

"In any case," Ryuga added, "we should report this."

Kat nodded, "I'll tell those assholes that we found him. If he really is Saint, then maybe he can help us save Mama." The other four siblings nodded.

Meanwhile, Daichi and Chizuru were in a Ferris wheel booth, sitting across each other.

"We can finally have a moment of piece," Chizuru sighed. She smiled at Daichi, "Today was fun. This may be the most fun I've had in my life."

Daichi nodded, "This was fun for me too." He looked out of the window, "To be honest, this is the first time I've been to an amusement park. Ojii-sama was too busy training me to use the Saint Seal, and my parent weren't around that much, so I didn't have time for myself."

Chizuru could only sigh while she heard Daichi talk about his past, "Hmm... I see."

"Not that it was a bad thing, though. Ojii-sama did his best to raise me when my parents weren't around."

Chizuru moved over to Daichi's side and hugged him softly, "Daichi-kun, you're so cute."

Daichi blinked, "Eh?"

"And you're so strong. But, it's OK to let me spoil you. That strength... Maybe we should try it." She then leaned forward and the two kissed.

* * *

"Dammit, we lost 'em," Tayura cursed.

"It's because you spent so much time in the haunted house," Akane grumbled. She then spotted Daichi and Chizuru approaching. "Ah, they're here." She then noticed the glum looks on their faces. "What happened to you two? Before you vanished you both were happily flirting."

Neither answered as they made their way, hand in hand, to the exit.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Holy ass crackers, what happened to the happy couple? Will this affect the upcoming match with Kumada? And who is the Infinity Eight? Find out next time! The Hasuma siblings belong to Kamen Rider Chrome. All I did was give them voice boxes. R+R! Ja ne!

Next Episode: "What I'm Fighting For!"


	4. What I'm Fighting For!

Episode 4: What I'm Fighting For!

Sunday...

Inside a classroom, Chizuru and Daichi were kissing. The two were trying to combine. When they broke away, nothing happened.

Chizuru sighed, "It really... isn't working."

* * *

*Flashback*

_Chizuru broke the kiss and looked down._

_Daichi blinked, "What's wrong? Aren't you going to..."_

_"I can't." she cut him off. 'Daichi-kun is... rejecting me!'_

*End Flashback*

* * *

"Gomen," Daichi apologized, "It's my fault..."

Chizuru shook her head and smiled, "It's OK. I'm enough for someone like Kumada."

"In case you forgot, this is between me and Kumada." Daichi walked to the door and walked out of the room. Chizuru frowned and followed after him.

"Kumada will kill you!"

Daichi kept his eyes ahead as he walked up the stairs leading to the roof, "I've dealt with opponents like him before. I can handle it. Besides, I'm not some weakling. I'm a Kamen Rider. Remember that!" He then stopped and looked to her and smiled, "And for the record, I'm not rejecting you." Chizuru had to smile, somewhat. He made his way to the door that led to the roof and saw Tayura leaning on the wall, glaring at him. Daichi ignored the glare and opened the door, seeing Yatsuka, Kiriyama, Mio, and Kumada already present.

Yatsuka looked to the door, "Good, you showed up."

"I don't run away from a fight," Daichi replied while keeping his eyes on Kumada.

Kamada grinned, "That's good! At least you know how to react to a situation like this."

"Let's just say I've been a few tight spots before."

On the sidelines, Chizuru was worried. "I don't like this..."

"He's the one fighting," Tayura mumbled. "It's got nothing to do with me."

Chizuru glared, "Daichi-kun was trying to protect us! He saved us from the Hinotama. If anything, we owe him our lives!"

Tayura scoffed, "All of a sudden you two can't combine before a big match... If you ask me, his cowardice is starting to show...!"

Chizuru scoffed and ignored her brother, turning her attention to Daichi.

"Alright," Yatsuka spoke up, "I'll explain the rules of this fight. The problem is where you're fighting. We have enough problems with the music room already, so don't go destroying the roof, OK?"

Tayura spoke up, "Since we're on the roof, won't we be seen by normal people?"

Yatsuka took out a screw and threw it into the air. It then collided with a force field. "You don't need to worry. A barrier has already been set up. Humans can't see inside the barrier, and normal attacks won't break it easily. So you can fight all you want."

Daichi looked at his hand and saw grains of sand, falling onto his palm. _'Sand... Just like the other day. So who ever hid the scorching from the music room is also allowing this fight to go on. But who could it be...?'_

Kiriyama growled, "Quit spacing out and get ready, Yamamoto, so I can rip you to pieces!"

Daichi glared at the weasel Youkai, "This is a fight between me and Kumada. Stay out of this." Kiriyama fumed.

Kumada nodded, "He's right, Kiriyama. I was the one who challenged him, so I'll handle this." Kiriyama reluctantly nodded and backed away.

"Well, let's leave it at that," Yatsuka said as he raised his bokuto. "Anything you guys have to say before the fight?"

Daichi nodded and looked to Kumada, "Before we begin, Kumada, I have something to ask you."

Kumada arched an eyebrow, "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Are you or your people, in any way, related to a group called the Infinity Eight?"

The spectators blinked as they looked among themselves, silently asking each other of what Daichi was talking about.

"I can't say that I am," Kumada replied.

Daichi nodded, "Very well then. Then I have nothing to worry about." He then got into his henshin stance.

Yatsuka struck the floor with his bokuto, "BEGIN!"

"Henshin!" Daichi called as he palmed the dials, invoking Saint's armor. Saint went into his routine, "I am the guardian of Humanity! The force of the Earth! Ore wa Kamen Rider...Saint!"

Yatsuka gaped at what he was seeing, "What the..."

Kumada grinned, "So, the rumors are true... A gold warrior with a medallion holding four gems and the crest of a golden dragon. The famous "Youkai Slayer" Saint." Everyone, save for Saint, gasped

Kiriyama gaped, "That's him...?"

"I've heard that a lot of Youkai have been killed over the last year... But it was never discovered as to who was the cause," Tayura mumbled.

Chizuru then remembered her conversation with Daichi when they were in the bath:

_She giggled, "I'm glad. So, how long have you been Saint?"_

_"A little over a year now."_

_"Have you fought any Youkai since then?"_

_He shook his head, "I've been traveling a lot, trying to avoid fighting."_

Chizuru gasped silently, "Then it wasn't a rumor..." She looked to Daichi, "Daichi-kun..."

Kiriyama growled, "So... You're a murderer...!"

Saint looked back to the other students and saw their faces, his glowing eyes peering into their souls, and said nothing to them as he faced Kumada. "I thought this was a battle, not Gossip Night."

Kumada chuckled, "You're right!"

He flexed and his muscles became more ripped. He charged at Saint who dodged to the side. Saint tried to punch Kumada in the side, but it had no effect. Kumada turned to backhand Saint but he dodged and back-flipped several feet away. Saint stood a distance and tried to analyze Kumada.

_'Frontal assault won't work_,' Saint surmised, _'Kumada's body seems to absorb my punches. Maybe I should knock him off balance..._' Saint thrust his hands outward and called, "Change Seiryuu! Henshin!" He palmed the dials and the blue gem began to glow. Wind picked up around Saint's body changed his armor, becoming Saint Seiryuu. He summoned his naginata, Kazebuyou, and laughed, "**Hahaha, time for some fun! Seiryuu no Kibachiyo! Kenzan!**" Saint Seiryuu twirled the naginata as he charged at Kumada. He waved Kazebuyou and launched a wave of wind.

Kumada stood there and blocked the wind, harmlessly breezing over his body. "Ha! You call that an attack? That felt like a night summer breeze!"

Saint Seiryuu clapped, "**Waah! Kuma-chan is strong! Wanna play with me? I can't hear you!**"

Kumada laughed, "OK! Let's play!"

Kumada swung at Saint Seiryuu and he dodged with his rhythmic motions. He tried to Kumada but couldn't pierce his skin. Saint Seiryuu vaulted up to kick Kumada but was caught by the leg.

Saint Seiryuu gasped, "**Nani...?**"

Kumada grinned, "Sorry, but play time is over!" He started tossing Saint Seiryuu like a rag doll, slamming him onto the concrete roof. Mio and Chizuru covered their eyes but could still hear the slamming sounds of Saint Seiryuu's body against the floor.

"**This... isn't fun... anymore...!**" Saint Seiryuu complained as he was tossed back and forth.

Kumada then tossed him to wall of the roof's entrance, making a crater. Saint Seiryuu then fell from the crater and fell to the floor face-first. He then shifted back into his Base Form.

"Ha!" Kiriyama laughed. "Serves ya right, murderer!"

"Shut up!" Chizuru hissed as she went to Saint's side. "Daichi-kun, are you alright?"

Saint struggled to get up and slammed his fist into the floor, "Dammit! Why can't I focus? I've always won my battles with just my own power and Seiryuu's, without using the others!"

Meanwhile, from a distant building, five figures in black jumpsuits were watching the battle. Their gloves and boots were colored red, blue, white, pink, and green. They also wore masks that had the "Yin-Yang" symbol on the face and the white was colored their respective colors instead.

Blue scoffed, "What'd I tell ya? He's weak! No way he could be the Head!"

"Then why does he have the Saint Seal?" White retorted.

Red was watching the fight through a pair of binoculars, "It doesn't look like it's going well for Daichi-kun."

Pink looked on fearfully, "Do you think he'll be alright...?"

Green patted Pink on the shoulder, "He'll be fine, Imouto."

Pink nodded and turned back to the fight. However, she was still worried, "Dai-kun..."

Back on the roof...

"Daichi-kun..." Chizuru spoke, "Is it true? Have you really killed Youkai...?"

Daichi struggled to his feet as he removed his helmet, "Yes, I killed Youkai, but only when I had no other choice or when they didn't give me any other choice. You see, a Youkai killed my parents and I became the head of the Yamamoto Clan when I was 7." Chizuru and Mio gasped when they heard this. "I admit, I used to hate Youkai, but Ojii-sama taught me that I can't blame all Youkai for what happened and that like humans, not all Youkai are evil. The Youkai I killed all wanted my Saint Seal and thus I was forced to fight. They had evil intentions. Believe it or not, a war is coming, and only I can stop it...!"

Tayura paled, "A war...? How bad could it be...?"

"Remember WWII?" Everyone nodded. "It'll look like a kid's birthday party compared to what's gonna happen." Everyone, including Kumada, paled.

Red's eyes widened behind his mask, "A war...?"

Blue looked away, "He's even worse off than we are..."

White looked thoughtful, "So that's what they're after."

Green palmed her fist in anger, "Those bastards wanna start a war... For what!"

Pink paid more attention to Daichi's story of his parents. She sobbed behind her mask, "Dai-kun... You've been in so much pain..." She looked to her siblings, "I knew it! We shouldn't do this! He's been through enough as it is...!"

"Don't worry," Green assured. "Hopefully, he won't be alone for long..."

Pink silently nodded as she continued to watch the fight.

Daichi sat on the floor, his legs crossed, and began to think, _'There's got to be something I can do... I can call on the other Saint Beasts, but I can't risk my abilities being read by any nearby enemies. The only other way I can see out of this is if Chizuru-san and I fuse. But can I do it...? Argh... If I can just stay calm, I can figure out a plan...!'_ A light bulb went off in his head and he punched himself in the face, alarming everyone. Kumada only arched an eyebrow.

"Daichi-kun!" Chizuru gasped.

Kiriyama laughed, "Ha! He's trying to finish himself off!"

Daichi then looked up to the sky and took a deep breath, "Much better." He then closed his eyes and went into a meditative state.

"Daichi-kun..." Chizuru tried to touch him but her hand was forced back by a field. "What is this...?"

"It's a barrier," Yatsuka replied. "Yamamoto has gone into a trance and has sealed himself off from the outside world. All we can do is wait..."

* * *

Inside a part of Daichi's mind, Daichi was surrounded by four animals. On his right was a blue dragon, a white tiger on his left, in front of him was a black turtle, and behind him was a red phoenix. These were the Saint Beasts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Byakko growled. "You should have destroyed that Youkai as soon as you transformed!"

"Don't be so hard on the boy, Byakko," Genbu interjected (Genbu's seiyuu is Futamata Issei).

"Yeah," Seiryuu nodded, "Tora-chan shouldn't be mean to Daichi. Ba-ka!" Byakko only scoffed.

"Now then," Suzaku spoke, "Why have you called for us, Yamamoto Daichi?" (Suzaku is voiced by Hirano Aya).

Daichi looked to the four Saint Beasts and spoke, "Great Saint Beasts, I am in need of your guidance. The opponent in front of me is very strong. Stronger than other enemies I've fought in the past."

Suzaku nodded, "That's true... But that's not the only thing on your mind, is it?"

He shook his head, "Sadly, it's not. Chizuru-san and I have fused before, but it's not working now. I know I'm not rejecting her, but I can't shake the feeling that there's something holding me back!"

"You are in doubt, Shounen," Byakko said.

Daichi blinked, "Doubt?"

Genbu nodded, "There is something Minamoto Chizuru has done to you that's caused you to doubt her. In short, you don't trust her."

Daichi looked at his hands, "I don't trust Chizuru-san...?"

He nodded, "And I'm sure you know what the source of this loss of trust is, Dai-chan."

"Could that be it...?"

Seiryuu wrapped his body around Daichi, "Nani nani? What is it, Daichi?"

Byakko stared at the head of the Yamamoto Clan, "You know the reason, don't you?"

"...She lied to me..." Daichi breathed.

Genbu looked thoughtful, "I see..."

Suzaku perched herself on Daichi's shoulder, "You mean when she lied about that human being a hunter?" Daichi nodded. "She probably said that so you wouldn't think she was a criminal. You have to understand where she's coming from. So, why can't you let her off the hook?"

Daichi stared at the bird, "I haven't forgiven her...?"

Suzaku nodded, "We, as the Saint Beasts, offer you this wisdom, Yamamoto Daichi-kun. Be decisive..."

"Be forgiving..." Genbu added.

"Be strong..." Byakko added.

"Be fun..." Seiryuu smiled.

"BE YOURSELF!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

Daichi's eyes widened as he awakened from his meditation.

"So, you're awake," Yatsuka stated.

Daichi got up and looked at Chizuru, "Chizuru-san, There's something I need to tell you. The reason I was rejecting you..."

Chizuru closed her ears off to him, "I don't wanna hear it!" She then fell to her knees, "It's probably because you didn't want to date a Youkai."

Daichi shook his head, "That's wrong."

"Then it's because I'm older than you...? A l-little over 400 years older than you...?"

He shook his head again, "That's also wrong."

She started crying, "Then... What is it? Why do you hate me all of a sudden? Until our date yesterday, we were able to become one... Did I do something to make you hate me? Ah! Was it the lunch I made? I was excited and went a little overboard."

Daichi sweat-dropped, "That's...a little off topic..."

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" she yelled out.

"You lied."

Chizuru blinked in confusion, "I lied? When I said Yatsuka's a Youkai Hunter? B-But something that small..." Her voice was caught in her throat and she held her head down. "I'm sorry, I..."

"No, you're right," he cut her off. "It was small, but that's not the problem. It really hurt me, so I had to ask myself 'why did it hurt so much'? The reason is because it was from someone I care about."

Chizuru blinked, "Someone you care about?"

Daichi nodded and blushed, "I'm saying that I really like you, Chizuru-san."

She glomped him, "Baka! Baka! Baka! Me too... I really like you too!" She cried into his chest, "I was scared... So very scared!" Daichi then brought her face to him, wiping away her tears, and gazed into her watery eyes. "I thought you hated me."

She then kissed him and he kissed back. Chizuru was then drawn into his body and Daichi's body was engulfed in light, blinding all spectators. The light faded to reveal Saint with a golden brown chest and abs. The arms and shins were also the same color and a golden brown tail poked out from behind. Saint's horns and eyes were also golden brown.

"**Saint Kitsune! Tanjou!**" Saint proclaimed. He then picked up Chizuru's discarded clothes and lacy red underwear.

"What is he doing?" Kiriyama asked.

"It's because the underwear looks expensive," Tayura answered.

Saint Kitsune walked over to Mio, "Can you hold onto these, please? They're the secret weapon for the final battle." Mio nodded and took the clothes.

"Sugoi!" Red gasped behind his mask.

"That's impossible!" Blue fumed. "Saint can only tap into the power of the Saint Beasts! Not Youkai!"

"Obviously, that's not the case," White retorted.

Green smirked behind her mask, "There's more to this kid than meets the eye. This is gonna be purrfect..."

Pink was breathless when she saw Saint's new form. She was beginning to think that he really can save their mama.

**Music - "Believe Yourself"**

Kumada tried to punch Saint Kitsune, but was blocked, and was punched in the face and fell back.

Kiriyama panicked, "This can't be happening! I MUST BE DREAMING!"

Tayura gaped, "He took Kumada down from the front?"

Kumada got and grinned maniacally, "Fu...fufufu. My apologies. I got a little tired of waiting for you! I don't have to wait anymore, right!" He unleashed his energy and his features became more feral and bear-like.

The fight continued with Kumada making constant swipes at Saint Kitsune. Due to the new-found speed and agility, he was able to duck and evade Kumada's attacks while punching and kicking him. Saint Kitsune caught Kumada in the gut with a knee strike, causing him to stagger back.

Saint Kitusne smirked under his helmet, "The difference in our abilities is starting to show."

Tayura was confused and turned to Yatsuka, "The difference in abilities? He's not losing though."

Yatsuka explained, "Kumada isn't guarding any of Yamamoto's attacks and just eats them. On the other hand, Yamamoto deals a few quick strikes and evades. That form must be based on hit-and-run tactics. But he can't dodge them all. If he takes more than one hit at a time, it'll be OTK."

"Not yet," Tayura denied. "He still hasn't used that kick of his yet... The one that took out that Hinotama back in the music room."

Yatsuka glared at the silver kitsune, "Hinotama...?"

Tayura sweat-dropped, "Long story..."

Yatsuka noticed that Saint Kitsune's hands were beginning to glow and flames were dancing around them, "I see, Fox Fire... However, let's see what effect it'll have on Kumada... The bear that heralded as **Kimunkamui**."

Saint Kitsune got into a stance and an image of a large flaming fox appeared behind him.

Tayura gaped, "A-Amazing! It's way stronger than that time in the music room!"

_"This isn't enough to do anything to that beast!" _Chizuru spoke from inside Saint.

Saint blinked behind his helmet, "Eh? Really?"

_"We have to fight now. With me, a Youkai, and you, a human, going out, a lot of people will try to get between us. If we get Kumada to approve of our situation, the ones in the school that he leads will leave us alone. That's why we're fighting, and we're going to win!"_

Daichi smiled underneath his helmet, "That's right. That's what I will fight for. For the future!" Saint Kitsune went into a stance and his horns opened up. A golden brown stencil of a fox head appeared under his feet and transferred energy into his right foot.

Kumada grinned, "I see you're ready to wrap this up... Then I'll give it my all!" He charged at Saint Kitsune and disappeared right in front of him.

"_Behind you!_" Chizuru warned.

Tayura panicked and looked to the others, "Run! Let's get outta here...!"

Saint Kitsune's right leg ignited in flames, "Taste our power! **Blazing Impact!**" Saint Kitsune turned his entire body to execute a flaming roundhouse kick that collided with Kumada and resulted in a BIG EXPLOSION that, miraculously, just cracked the roof and destroyed most of the barrier.

Red gaped, "Kami, did you see that?"

Blue was speechless as he watched the explosion.

White nodded, "An impressive technique."

Green was rolling on the floor laughing, "School's gonna be out for a month, thanks to those two! Oh, this is better than pay-per-view!"

Pink was silent as she watched the explosion with wide eyes, hoping that Daichi was alright.

**End Music**

When the smoke cleared, Saint Kitsune landed on the roof entrance, carrying Mio in his arms bridal style.

He looked to her, "You OK?"

Mio blushed and nodded.

"Not fair!" Chizuru rose out of Daichi's body, deactivating the armor, "Daichi-kun, you little cheater! Hug me too! Carry me like princess!"

However Daichi was getting wobbly, "Chi-Chizuru-san...! Can't carry 2 people at once... I'm gonna lose my balance!"

"Are you calling me fat? Meanie!"

Daichi fell back and the three were caught by Kumada.

"I get it," he grinned.

"MINAMOTO!"

Everyone turned to where the noise came from but stayed out of view. Tayura was looking down and saw Akane at the ground level.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" She then ran inside, making her way to the roof.

Tayura sweat-dropped, "I think she saw that..."

Chizuru glared at her idiot brother, "What are you doing, idiot?"

Kumada sighed, "There's no helping it. Someone was bound to find out sooner or later."

"This is all your fault!"

Kumada laughed, "Gomen gomen!"

Yatsuka glared, "This isn't a laughing matter. We can't have our normal students finding out about the school's secret." That was when someone unexpected showed up.

Minutes later, Akane slammed the door to the roof open to find the roof completely clean and only Yatsuka was on the roof.

"What are you doing?" Yatsuka glared. "Today's Sunday."

Akane gaped, "S-Sensei! Didn't the roof just... Go boom and something fell... and there was this red thing like an animal...then another kaboom and when it exploded?"

Yatsuka rubbed his temples in irritation, "I have no idea what you're talking about. As for Minamoto and company, they were here playing with fireworks."

"That didn't look like fireworks!" She looked to see several figures running from the school's entrance.

"And I chased them off... See, there they go."

"If you'll excuse me then!" She ran back inside.

Yatsuka counted, "...28, 29, 30."

The floor caved in as Daichi and the others rose from beneath a layer of sand.

Daichi looked to see Sahara with her hair loose and looking pretty hot without her jacket (Like in the manga).

"Sahara-sensei... is also a Youkai?" he asked in confusion.

She shook her head, "That's not exactly correct. Let's talk about that later."

Tayura marveled at how the roof was repaired, "Whoa! Everything is back to normal!" He looked over the railing, "How'd you do that? Iron sand?"

Yatsuka glared, "Fool, get over here." He was then dragged into a pit of sand and sunk into the roof, his head sticking out. He looked to Sahara, "Boss..."

"You're the fool!" Sahara glared. "What was your role supposed to be? "

"The duel's judge..."

"Then why didn't you stop them earlier? You're lucky that no one died this time. You even allowed a normal student to get involved. If Yamamoto hadn't held back in his attack, who knows what would've happened?"

Kiriyama gaped, "He...was holding back...?"

Daichi got in between Sahara and Yatsuka, "Please wait, Sahara-sensei. It's my fault all this happened. If I hadn't destroyed the music room, none of this wouldn't have happened!"

Sahara looked at Daichi and ruffled his hair, a small smile on her face, "I already know. You were protecting Minamoto-tachi from that Hinotama."

Daichi's eyes widened in disbelief, "How...did you know that...?"

She winked and turned her back, "If you can't handle the job, Yatsuka-sensei, there won't be any second chances. Stay there and reflect on your failure." She then walked to the roof's entrance.

"Yamamoto..." Yatsuka called, causing the boy to look down to the counselor, "To think that I needed to be saved by you... You guys should be fine. No matter what kind of power you obtain... Since you went and saved everyone, including me."

Daichi smiled/grinned, "That's the duty of Kamen Rider! To save lives!"

Yatsuka glared, "Get going already! It's embarrassing enough just being stuck here!"

Daichi chuckled and ran inside.

Meanwhile, with our other "spectators"...

Pink was hopping up and down, "Yatta! He did it! He did it! Dai-kun won!"

Red chuckled, "Wow, what a finish!"

White nodded, "Quite the performance."

Green laughed, "And what a performance! Hahaha! I wish I videotaped that!"

Blue kept silent as he balled his fists and growled. Did he hear right? Yamamoto was holding back? Impossible! If that were true, he would've been able to destroy the entire school! Or even a city! He had to find out just how powerful Yamamoto Daichi really was.

* * *

School Infirmary...

"Itai...!" Daichi cried as Chizuru dabbed a bruise on his face with an alcohol-soaked cotton swab. "That hurt..."

"Ah, don't move around so much, Daichi-kun," she advised while applying another swab on the bruise. She was dressed in a white nurse's outfit.

Tayura bugged out, "Wait a second... Why was the nurse outfit so conveniently ready?"

Chizuru giggled, "That's a girl's secret." She then turned to Kumada, "Now then, do you still plan on fighting us?"

Kumada looked up to her, "Ah? No way, it's my loss."

Kiriyama fumed, "Huh? Kumada-san, you haven't lost...!"

Kumada shook his head, "I lost myself in the battle and was about to get my friends and normal students caught up in the fight. Yamamoto held back and protected everyone during the explosion. I'll have to admit my loss, this time."

Kiriyama sighed, "Then I'll admit it too... He's one of us." He then glared at Yamamoto, "Anyway, Yamamoto, what the hell are you?"

Daichi sighed. He knew this was coming sooner or later. "Centuries ago, during the feudal days of Japan, Susano-O and the Saint Beasts banded together and sealed Yamata no Orochi into the earth beneath Kyoto. Saint is a guardian who watches over the Orochi's prison and makes sure that seal isn't disturbed."

"So there were other Saints?"

Daichi nodded, "My male ancestors, the heads of the Yamamoto Clan, were given the Saint Seal by Susano-O himself to guard. The Seal has been passed down to each male head of the clan."

"What about those forms?"

"By tapping into the Saint Seal I can access the powers of the Saint Beasts' souls that sleep within. Doing so, I can take on their personalities, their skills, and their strengths. It also depends on my mood. The only drawbacks are that I sound like them when they were once human and the Seal must be in the same room as me."

Chizuru took the moment to speak, "By the way, what's the Infinity Eight?"

Daichi sighed, "The Infinity Eight are the heads of Yamata no Orochi, given physical form. As you can guess there are eight of them, each possessing their own elemental power. "Earth, Fire, Light, Shadow, Thunder, Venom, Water, and Wind. They are the spawn of the Orochi after they were each removed from their original body. If they get the Saint Seal...We can all kiss this world goodbye! (everyone in the room blanched) Everyone, Human and Youkai alike will be destroyed."

Sahara nodded, "So these spawn of the Orochi wanna start a war with the entire world?"

Chizuru asked Daichi, "Were they responsible for what happened to your parents?"

Daichi shook his head, "Not directly, but they hired a Youkai to attack my home when I was 7."

"What kind of Youkai was it?" Tayura inquired.

Daichi held his head down in silence.

"Daichi-kun?" Chizuru blinked.

"It..." Daichi stammered, "I-It was... A white kitsune..." The siblings gasped. "A white kitsune with four tails. I only saw him once, but my father, the Kamen Rider Saint before me, fought him off. Unfortunately, both of my parents were among the casualties of the attack. Before Otou-san died, he gave me the Saint Seal and appointed me the new head of the Yamamoto Clan." He then bowed to Sahara, "By the way, Sahara-sensei, I'm sorry about causing so much damage to the roof earlier. I had no idea my new form had such power."

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Yamamoto-kun."

"But I must say, I was surprised to find out that you were also a Youkai."

She laughed and blushed, "Oh no, I'm a true-blue human! Though I do have some Youkai blood in me. Let's see... It's something like when you're possessed by Chizuru."

Chizuru peeked behind Daichi, "A sand user, better known as the Sand Man. Even if the body dies, the soul will leech onto another and live on."

Daichi turned to Chizuru, "Like a symbiotic organism?"

Chizuru shrugged, "Now this "Youkai" is in control of the school. She knows everything that goes on here. Like how she wasn't on the roof, but knew about the fight."

Daichi's eyes widened, _'Sugoi...! To think that such a person was my homeroom teacher...'_

Sahara then looked at Daichi, "Now then, Yamamoto-kun, what are you going to do from now on? Are you tired of Youkai? Do you hate it that your classmates, sempai... Even your teachers are Youkai?"

Daichi sighed, "The only Youkai I hate is the one who killed my parents. I have no problem with other Youkai unless they attack me for no reason. In that case, I will fight. Also, I still have a mission. And I will do it alone if I must do it alone."

Sahara smiled and ruffled his hair, "Well, be glad that I would never let my cute godson save the world on his own!"

Everyone in the room blinked, "Eh?"

Sahara blinked at their confusion, "Ara? Did I forget to mention it? I'm Yamamoto-kun's godmother."

Daichi fainted.

Chizuru panicked, "Daichi-kun! Get a hold of yourself! Daichi-kun!"

Sahara blinked, "Ara? Was it something I said?"

* * *

Back in the Minamoto residence, Daichi heaved a heavy sigh as he fell onto his bed, dressed in golden brown pajamas. It was bad enough that he had to go through such stress during the fight. But to learn that his homeroom teacher was in fact his godmother...That one flew right passed his head. Oh well, at least the day was over...

"Daichi-kun..."

OK, maybe not...

Daichi looked to the door and saw Chizuru, wearing the red lacy underwear she had on earlier.

Daichi blinked, "Chizuru-san..."

Chizuru swayed her hips back and forth as she approached Daichi's bed, her curvy body and ginormous breasts hypnotizing the young Kamen Rider. She climbed onto the bed and stalked forward on her knees, like a predator. She then gave Daichi a small kiss and giggled, "I believe a celebration for our victory is in order."

"Chizuru-san, do you really want to do this?"

Chizuru answered him by gently pushing him onto his back, so that she was on top of him, "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't. I'm sure that I want you to be inside of me, Daichi-kun. No one else."

On the desk beside his bed, the red gem of the Saint Seal glowed brightly before fading again. At that point, Daichi had a bang of red hair flowing down the right side of his face and his gold eyes were laced with ruby red specks of color. He leaned forward and pulled Chizuru into a kiss. Her eyes widened but she melted into the kiss, their tongues making contact as they tasted each other. He rolled them over so that he was on top.

Chizuru noticed the change in Daichi's attitude, "You're one of the Saint Beasts?"

S-Daichi shook his head, "**No, Chizuru, it's still me. I told you that the Saint Beasts are also connected to my emotions. I take on Suzaku's personality when I feel love towards someone.**"

Chizuru blushed, "This is weird, since you sound like a girl..."

S-Daichi giggled, "**I guess so..." **He then kissed her neck and whispered into her ear,** "At least this should only happen at times like this, or when I use this form when fighting as Saint.**" S-Daichi then gently hiked up Chizuru's bra, exposing her breasts. He started licking her right nipple, causing the busty kitsune to moan slightly. Hearing her, he stopped and she whined.

"We just got started," Chizuru pouted.

Before he could reply, S-Daichi performed a set of hand signs

She blinked, "What did you just do?"

He smiled, "**Just in case you wanted to be louder, I soundproofed the room and locked the door.**" He then leaned down to her and began massaging Chizuru's breasts again, causing her to moan louder. "**Now you can be as loud as you want and no one, outside the room, will hear you.**"

He continued his ministrations as he sucked on her tits and groped them continuously, causing the girl to get wet down south. Chizuru whimpered and moaned as S-Daichi fed on her fleshy mounds, getting wetter as he suckled on her nipples like a newborn to milk. He then moved from the bodacious boobs and began kissing along her body, moving slowly downward as he covered S-Chizuru's body with his affection. She was loving every second of it. He then licked her naval for a little while, which sent shivers up Chizuru's body. He then moved down to Chizuru's wet panties and grinned. Without warning, he dove into the juice-soaked fabric and began sucking at her southern lips from outside her underwear. Chizuru gasped and bucked her hips slightly at the surprise.

"Daichi-kun..." she panted. "Don't tease me...!"

S-Daichi giggled, "**Gomen, I just felt like catching you off-guard. It won't happen again.**"

True to his word, S-Daichi moved back to pull the lacy garment from Chizuru's waist. She hiked her hips up, to grant S-Daichi easier access, and he slipped the underwear from her with ease as he tossed it aside. He smiled softly as he went down on Chizuru and kissed at her womanhood. Chizuru moaned at the attention and ran her fingers through S-Daichi's golden locks, undoing the braid and letting his hair loose. S-Daichi brushed his hair away from his face and attacked her pussy, sucking on her outer lips and delving his tongue into her wet and hot core. Chizuru moaned even louder as S-Daichi ravaged her and put her hands on his head, keeping him there so she could enjoy the feeling of S-Daichi eating her out. S-Daichi decided to be daring and found her clit, and began sucking on it. She moaned even louder as she felt her precious organ being sucked on by S-Daichi. She screamed and came all over his face, causing him to sputter as he tried his best to lap up Chizuru's juices.

S-Daichi crawled up to Chizuru and kissed her, her fluids still covering his face and in turn staining hers.

"**You taste delicious**," he said as he stared into Chizuru's violet eyes.

Chizuru smirked as she turned over and forced S-Daichi onto his back once again. She removed his pajama shirt and gazed at his well toned chest, while licking her lips in anticipation. She fist planted light kissing on his neck and worked her way down. She kissed and licked parts of S-Daichi's torso, causing him to shudder with pleasure as she tasted his skin. She moved to his crotch and noticed the tent that was in his pants. She grinned, like the fox that she was, and pulled down his pants and boxers in one motion, revealing his pulsing cock and gasped a little bit. S-Daichi blushed a little bit as the Youkai stared at his member. Chizuru grabbed his meat and began stroking him gently, causing S-Daichi to moan softly as she tried to get him as hard as possible without cumming too soon. She then slid her tongue up his shaft and down again, making the boy grunt and moan. She smirked as she engulfed his cock and began to bob her head on his crotch. She took her right hand and began to stroke her pussy softly as she then inserted her middle and index fingers, sliding them in and out of her while she moaned on his still-pulsing meat. She sped up her motions and S-Daichi began to moan a little louder.

He then put a hand on her head and ran his fingers through her silk-soft hair, as she did this to him, "**Chizuru... Your tongue feels sooo good...**"

A purr escaped her throat as it vibrated S-Daichi's cock and she began to deep-throat him.

"**Chizuru... gonna cum...!**" And cum he did as he shot his seed into Chizuru's mouth, which she gulped down with vigor.

She removed herself from his dick and giggled, "How does it feel to be tasted?"

S-Daichi smirked, "**Hot and nasty.**"

Chizuru smirked as she climbed up and crawled onto him, straddling his body as his cock went hard and pressed against the inside of her thigh. She smirked again as she took his cock and positioned it under her and slowly lowered herself onto the hot meat. She moaned loudly as it sank into her velvet walls and she sat still as it worked its way in. She then began to bounce up and down on S-Daichi's throbbing dick, her tits bouncing with her as he held her by her smooth hips. He moaned and Chizuru jumped on him and felt her pussy grow hotter as she continued on top of him. But he was not to be outdone as he sat up and gently palmed her soft ass with his left hand, causing her to gasp, and held her waist with his right hand. He bucked his hips and she bucked her own in response, the heat of their loins growing steadily. S-Daichi then sped up his assault and Chizuru began to pant unevenly.

"Daichi!" she called out, "Faster! Harder...!"

S-Daichi obeyed as he repeatedly slammed into Chizuru's snatch and her eyes rolled to the back of her head for split second. He slammed his cock into her one final time, causing her to scream to the heavens as she came on his crotch. In response, his cock spasmed and he shot his hot seed into her, their mixed fluids leaking out of her pussy and soaking his crotch even more. As a result of her orgasm, Chizuru unconsciously revealed her Youkai form. Her tail wagged and her golden ears stiffened from the wave of pleasure.

Chizuru leaned back into the bed and gave S-Daichi a sexy glare, "Don't tell me you're done already...?"

S-Daichi grinned and spread her legs apart, revealing her cum-filled pussy to him, "**I have not even begun to fuck!**"

And with that, he rammed into her in one, fluid, motion. Chizuru gasped and S-Daichi silenced her with a deep kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She broke the kiss and glared at S-Daichi hungrily, "Daichi, fuck me...! Take your meat and rock my world!"

S-Daichi smiled, "**Ask and you shall receive, Chizuru**."

He then bagan to fuck her like no tomorrow. Chizuru let out a silent scream as S-Daichi pounded into her like a plunger in a toilet. She arched her back in pleasure and crushed her breasts against his chest. She then dug her nails into his back and he winced in both pain and pleasure as he felt blood trickling down his back, causing him to pound the kitsune faster and faster.

Chizuru lost all logic at the point, "Yes! Yes! That's it, Daichi! Harder! Faster! Faster! Fill me with your hot, sticky, cum! Gonna cum! Gonna cum!"

Her walls then tightened around S-Daichi's cock, sending him over the edge, "**Chizuru! You're so tight!**"

They both screamed as they came at once. His cum filled her pussy once again, causing the well of juices to overflow on his crotch once again. They panted heavily as Daichi, back to normal, collapsed onto Chizuru's tired form, his cock still buried within her pussy.

Chizuru purred as she stroked Daichi's hair tenderly, "I love you Daichi..."

Daichi smiled weakly and mumbled, "Love you too, Chizuru..." He then drifted to sleep.

Chizuru giggled and pulled the blanket over the two as she too soon drifted off to her slumber.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Here you go! Saint reveals a new form! A new passion blooms in our hero's relationship! But all relationships have their bumpy roads. Especially Kamen Riders! Stick around!


	5. Fur and Feathers! Part 1!

Episode 5: Fur and Feathers (Part 1)!

In a undisclosed location, eight figures sat at a round table in the darkness as Kat stood by the door. In the middle of the round table was an LCD screen, showing the fight between Kamen Rider Saint and Kumada.

"Hmm," One mused, "This is quite intersting..."

Two laughed, "Hahaha! Looks like Saint has gained a new power!"

"That's right," Kat nodded. "It is said that Saint is only able to draw on the power of the Saint Beasts. However, Saint was able to gain access to a new form with the help of a Youkai."

Three nodded in agreement, "This Saint is very different from his ancestors. I wonder why...?"

Four scoffed, "It matters not! He shall fall, like the previous Saints before him!"

"While that may be true, brother," Five interjected, "It may not be wise to underestimate this Saint like we did in the past." Four only scoffed.

Six licked her lips, "I can't wait to sink my fangs into him..."

Seven looked to Kat, "By the way, the Youkai that Saint drew his power from... You mentioned it was a Kitsune, correct?"

Kat nodded, "Minamoto Chizuru. A golden Kitsune."

Seven turned to her siblings, "What agents are on their way to Saint's location?"

"We've dispatched both Saku and Karasu," Eight replied. Eight turned to Kat, "Hasuma-kun. You may return to your siblings. If you wish to take action as instructed, you may do so when none of our other agents are active. If all goes well, you and your family shall be reunited."

Kat bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

About an hour later, Kat walked into her apartment with a "Tadaima!" and strolled into the living room. In the kitchen was Ryuki, making dinner. Being the only one of the five that could cook, no one else is allowed in the kitchen while he was cooking. Ryuga and Ryuji are pretty much useless when it came to housework. Ryuga was at the table doing his homework while Ryuji sat on the couch, playing Tekken 6 on his PSP. Neko was using her WiiFit on the Wii.

Ryuki looked to the living room and smiled, "Okaeri, Kat-neechan!" The other Hasuma siblings responded with the same greeting.

Ryuga looked up from his books, "So, how did the meeting go?"

Kat sighed as she plopped herself onto the couch, "Those losers basically want us to sit back. They said we could engage Saint but only when the other agents are inactive."

Ryuji paused his game and looked to Kat, "Who're they sending now?"

Kat frowned, "Saku and Karasu..." Ryuki and Neko paled, while Ryuji cringed slightly, and Ryuga only raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that overkill?" Ryuki asked nervously.

Neko nodded, "Yeah! Dai-kun can't possibly take them BOTH on!"

Ryuji looked to the window, "That Saku's a freak. Saint better be ready for him. Karasu on the other hand... (He cringed a bit again) That chick is crazy...!"

Ryuga looked to younger sister and saw worry creeping into her eyes, "Something troubles you, Neko?"

Neko shook her head, "Nothing... Ryu-nii. I just need some time alone. Oyasumi, minna." And she retreated to her room for the night.

"What's with her?" Ryuji and Ryuki asked in unison.

Kat chuckled, "Something that can't be easily understood by boys."

The two male twins looked at each other questionably but shrugged it off as everyone returned to what they were doing.

Neko was now in her room, which was painted pink and was decorated with several posters. She was on her bed, in a pink tank top and pajama pants, staring at her cell phone. It was a picture of Daichi she had taken without him noticing. She blushed a little, but was still worried.

"Please be careful, Dai-kun..." she said as she closed the phone and pulled her blanket over her, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was morning and Daichi felt a warm weight pressing down on his face and found it a little hard to breathe. When Daichi woke up, his eyes widened as he saw that he was staring straight at Chizuru's boobs.

"Chi-Chizuru-san!" he cried out.

"Ohayo, Daichi-kun!" she greeted before kissing him deeply.

It was far too early for this but he couldn't help it. It felt so good. He looped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to deepen the kiss. She moaned.

They separated for air and Chizuru straddled the holder of the Saint Seal. She was wearing a red nightie and also matching red panties. "You like?" she teased.

Daichi drooled and nodded like an idiot. When he turned his head, and spotted the alarm clock, he gasped. "Crap! We gotta get to school!"

* * *

Daichi and Chizuru were headed home together with the busty Kitsune girl hanging onto the arm of her beloved beau tightly. Her impressive melons were pressed against his arm and she was leaning her head against his shoulder. They drew stares from their fellow schoolmates with some girls giggling at the PDA.

They did get admonished by Akane, but Daichi told her (diplomatically) that what happened off school grounds was their business, not hers. It did make Chizuru suggest if they could have a sort of sexy tryst on school grounds, which he denied. He loved her, truly, but he wasn't going to risk getting caught with his pants down, literally.

With their relationship approved by Kumada, there would be no problems for a Youkai like her and a human like him to be together. It had shocked her that the Youkai which had murdered his parents was the same race as her and she was afraid he would hate her kind, but he did not. If he did, he would've rejected her from the very start. The admittance that he once hated Youkai was valid. Anyone that young, upon seeing their parents killed like that, would harbor ill feelings towards the monsters. It took his grandfather's teaching's to stir him towards the right direction and to become the Saint he was meant to be.

"Ne, Chizuru-san," he said to her. She pouted.

"When will you drop the '-san' and just use my name?" she asked.

Daichi laughed, "Gomen, it's just how I've been raised."

"Speaking of raise…" she purred, one hand going down to his fly. "I know how to make you rise up."

Daichi blushed and whispered, "Not here, Chizuru-san!"

Chizuru giggled and withdrew her hand. "OK, Daichi-kun~ but wait till we get home and I'll let you ravish me all night long."

Daichi and Chizuru had made love following his duel with Kumada. She never tired of it and wanted more. He would oblige her. She was just so irresistible.

"Oh, wait," said Daichi as he fished a sheet of paper out of his pocket. It was a grocery list. "I gotta go pick up some groceries." Since he was living with the Minamoto siblings, Tayura had given him a few chores to do. Chizuru had argued against it but Daichi told her that it was fair. He didn't want to be a freeloader around the house. Tayura teased Chizuru, telling her to learn from Daichi, which earned him a smack that knocked him unconscious for two hours.

"Let me come too!" she said to him.

"Nah, I can handle this myself. You go get home." He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before dashing off. "Later!"

"I'll be waiting~" she cooed, hugging her breasts from underneath for emphasis.

* * *

"So, Tayura needs some meat," read Daichi. He knew there was a butcher in the market district. He spotted the man and he looked exasperated. Of course, there was a girl eating spare ribs and judging by the pile of discarded containers lying next to her, she had eaten a lot. He noted how she was short and looked to be in early junior high with silver hair. He also sensed there was something…otherworldly about her.

"Come on, girl! Pay up! I gotta feed my family!" the desperate butcher pleaded.

Daichi examined the girl from afar, _'Silver hair...? Never seen her around here before... Her aura... It feels like Chizuru's. Could she be a... '_

"If you don't pay for what you've eaten, I'm gonna have to call the police!"

Daichi's eyes widened, _'If it were a normal student, they'd get some kind of fine. But in her case... Oh shit...!'_ He then ran to the two, "Please, wait a minute!"

The girl looked to Daichi and her eyes widened, "Daichi!"

Daichi blinked, "Huh?"

"You're Yamamoto Daichi, right?"

"Yes, I am... But how...? Who are you?"

"My name is Nozumu. Ezomori Nozomu."

"Hey," the butcher asked, "you know this girl?"

"Oh, yes," Daichi lied. "She's a friend of mine who just arrived in town." He turned to Nozomu, "Nozumu, you shouldn't wander around on your own." Nozomu knew he was covering for her, so she nodded.

"You her boyfriend?"

Daichi shook his head, "No, she's just a friend from back home."

"Well, would you mind paying for her tab? It's about 8000 yen."

(A/N: I decided to go by Yen)

Daichi blinked, "Really?" He looked to the floor and saw the stack of trays that held rib bones. "How could she eat so much..?" he sweat-dropped.

Nozomu, with the rib still in her mouth, took out 10,000 yen and handed it to the butcher. She started walking away.

Daichi sweat-dropped, "You had money...?"

The butcher turned to Daichi, "Listen kid, there are times when you have to be strict with your friends. Especially your girlfriend!"

Daichi sweat-dropped, "Again, she's not my girlfriend. But thanks for the advice." He then ran off into Nozomu's direction. "Ezomori-san, wait up!" Nozomu stopped and looked at Daichi. "You should be careful when you do stuff that. After all, you're a You-kngmf...!" He was cut off when Nozomu stuffed a spare rib in his mouth. "..."

"Thanks for helping me," she said. "Because you came to help me out I was happy, and I wanted to say thanks."

Daichi took the rib out of his mouth, "oh, you're wel-" He didn't see her in front of him and felt her on his right, sniffing his jacket. "What are you doing...?"

"You're not going to eat it?" Daichi nodded slightly and took a bite out of the rib. "Daichi, you smell like a woman."

Daichi blushed, "I don't wear perfume!"

Nozomu shook her head, "You have a very raunchy scent on you."

_'Raunchy...? Does she mean Chizuru-san?'_

"Is it good?"

Daichi nodded, "Actually, yeah, it tastes pretty good."

Nozomu smiled, "That's good to hear." Daichi slightly blushed. She pointed at the rib, "You're not going to finish it?"

"Oh sorry, here," he handed Nozomu the rib and she took it. She then chewed the meat and licked and slurped the bone.

Daichi cringed, _'I don't have a good feeling about this...'_

Nozomu took the bone out of her mouth and smiled, "I've remembered, your scent." Her ears perked up to the sound of a motorcycle, "My ride's here." On cue, a man with silver hair on Harley Davidson pulled up next to them. "See you later, Daichi," she waved as she hopped on behind the driver and rode off.

Daichi put on a puzzled look, _'Later...? What is she talking about?' _Before they left, Daichi got a strange feeling from the cyclist. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

On the road, the man was talking to Nozomu, "Don't start worrying me gray. As soon as we get here, you run off by yourself... And who was that boy? Was he hitting on you?"

Nozomu still had the rib bone in her mouth, "Wamgamowo Vaghji."

"Huh? Wamgamowo Vaghji?" Nozomu took the bone out of her mouth. "If you're going to talk, take that out of your mouth."

"That was Daichi," Nozomu clarified. "Yamamoto Daichi."

The man laughed, "That boy was Daichi! What a nice turn of events. HAHAHA! What kind of guy is Chiziuru's current boyfriend?"

"He knew, right away, that I wasn't human."

"Hmmm? That's pretty good, for a human that is..."

Nozomu muttered, "Also... It was delicious..."

"Huh? What you say?"

"He's a really nice guy!"

"Is that so? He didn't look like that bad a guy to me. He looked like the type to avoid a conflict. But you know... You can't protect your woman just by being a nice guy."

* * *

The next morning, Daichi and Chizuru were on their way to school and she noticed the look on Daichi's face.

"You seem happy today," she acknowledged.

Daichi blushed, "Well, you're in a good mood yourself, so that also makes me happy."

Chizuru blushed in response, "(Giggle) You're so sweet! So, anything happened on your way home?"

Daichi put on a thoughtful look, "Now that you mention it, there was this girl that almost got in trouble for not paying for some food she was eating. Weird thing about it is that she seemed to be a Youkai."

She blinked, "You could tell?"

"Not completely, but I could tell that she wasn't human. If she got in trouble than she would get in trouble with Yatsuka-sensei, so I decided to help her. Her name was Nozomu... But that's all I could remember." He looked to Chizuru, "So, what did you do when you left?"

Chizuru looked thoughtful for a second before grinning, "What should I do...Should I tell you?"

Daichi sweat-dropped, "I don't get it..."

She winked, "It's still a secret! How-e-ver..." She grabbed Daichi and cuddled him into her cleavage, "I'll give you a hint! Here~!"

Daichi chuckled, "This is the hint? I swear, Chizuru-san, you should be easy to read by now."

Chizuru giggled, "Thanks for the compliment~!"

"AHEM!" (Cock-block Attack!)

The couple turned to see Akane...again...

"You two never learn, do you?" she sighed while adjusting her glasses

Chizuru sucked her teeth, "Tsk! You have the worst timing."

"And what were you planning on doing? So early in the morning, and in the middle of the street...you're breaking the school code!"

Daichi tried to calm the class rep, "Please, Asahina-san...! We were just talking! I wouldn't attempt such indecency in public...!"

Akane sighed, "No watter how much I warn Minamoto-sempai, she won't listen! (Points at Daichi) The only person that has a chance of getting through to her is you! If you're capable of doing something, and you don't, that's the sin of negligence!"

Chizuru cuddled Daichi from behind, "Ah, that's true, if it were Daichi-kun's orders, I'd obey them!"

Daichi sweat-dropped, "Stop lying..."

Akane developed an X-vein, "A-ny-way! Students should behave like students and keep modest relationships!"

Yuki and Ki sprouted from behind Akane.

Yuki nodded, "That's right. Yamamoto-kun has a one track mind."

Ki nodded, "Well, all men are beasts like that."

Daichi blinked, "You two are from my class, right?"

Ki grimaced, "Look, if we stay here too long, he'll target us too! Let's go."

Yuki nodded, "Yeah, everyone keeps saying he's a dirty dog that plays around with older women." They turn to leave, "Let's leave this to Akane-chan..."

However, Daichi's anger started to rise and triggered the white gem of the Saint Seal, allowing Daichi to assume the personality of Byakko, and he gained the white streak in his hair and silver eyes.

**"Nandato, kisama!" **Bya-Daichi called out to the retreating girls. Akane, Yuki, and Ki froze from the booming and commanding voice and turned to see Daichi glaring at them, with anger instead of lust. **"How dare you call me a dog! I'll have you know that I have NEVER gone after any other woman, and have ONLY been with Chizuru! You do best not to believe such foolish rumors and OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES! I, Yamamoto Daichi, will not stand for such insolence! If you truly wish to fear me, then fear my POWER!"**

Chizuru gaped, "Daichi-kun...!" She has NEVER seen Daichi so angry, despite him using Byakko to get his point across. She remembered Daichi saying that he only took on the personalities and voices of the Saint Beasts, but his feelings were his own.

Ki whispered to Yuki, "It's true that I've only seen him walking with Minamoto-senpai..."

Yuki responded, "It looks like we made our decision based on rumors only..." They turned around and bowed apologetically.

"We're sorry, Yamamoto-kun..."

"For calling you the Ero-King..."

Bya-Daichi folded his arms across his chest, **"Hmph! So long as you both understand! Tall tales spread like wildfire and you'll be the ones who get burned."**

"Daichi."

Bya-Daichi turned to his right and saw Nozomu, **"Omae wa..."**

She smiled and tackled him to the floor, disengaging Byakko's personality, "See? We got to see each other again."

"N-Nozomu... Could you please get off...?"

Yuki laughed, "I knew it! I knew it! Yamamoto-kun's a Super Playboy that's also a first-class lady killer!"

Ki bugged, "The beast! The Storm of the Beast has come! Sodom will be rebuilt!"

"O-Oi! I didn't even...!" He blinked, "Actually, Beast of the Storm sounds kinda cool."

Chizuru then choked Daichi from behind in a head lock, "What is this about? Are you cheating on me!"

Akane adjusted her glasses, "Yamamoto-kun, could you explain yourself properly?"

"Hey you...could you..."

Nozomu looked up to Chizuru, "It's not 'you'. I'm Ezomori Nozomu."

Chizuru gasped, "Ezomori?" Nozomu sniffed her jacket. "W-What?"

"This is the raunchy scent from yesterday."

She fumed, "R-Raunchy? And just what is your relation to Daichi-kun?"

"Yesterday, he came to my aid."

Chizuru blinked at looked down at Daichi, "Yesterday? She's the one you helped?" Daichi nodded. "Who is this girl? A cat burglar?"

"I'm not a cat. I'm a wolf."

Chizuru's eyes widened, "A...wolf? ...Ezomori... Then you rally are..."

"KYAAA!"

Daichi and the others follow the source of the scream to a crowd near the school's front entrance. There, they find Kiriyama fighting the silver-haired biker from yesterday.

Mio cried, "P-Please...Please help us! Kiriyama-kun is..."

Kiriyama objected, "Mio, keep quiet! I don't need any help! Especially from the fool Tayura!"

Tayura called out from the crowd, "Don't worry, Baka-yama, I had no intention of helping you."

Also in the crowd were the Hasuma siblings.

Kat frowned, "He's here."

"Looks like he's playing with the weasel," Ryuga mused.

Neko shuttered, "Dai-kun..."

"I hope it doesn't get too serious," Ryuki prayed.

Ryuji said nothing as he eyed Daichi, _'What will you do now, Yamamoto Daichi?'_

Tayura said, "Kiriyama didn't even look this way. He knows that if he looks away, he'll lose."

Chizuru nodded, "Well of course he will..."

Daichi blinked, "Chizuru-san, you know him?

Kiriyama tried to swipe at the man, but he continuously dodged and sidestepped Kiriyama's advances.

Tayura blinked, "That guy's got some weird moves... What type of Martial Art is that?"

Chizuru answered, "Those are a sword fighter's movements, if I remember correctly." Tayura and Daichi looked to Chizuru. "I think it was called 'Running Water'."

"Oi, how would you know all that?"

"Because we have some relation to him. You met him before, remember?"

"I did?"

Daichi returned his gaze to the fight, _'Chizuru-san...and that guy... What do they have in common...?'_

Kiriyama growled, "Ugh...stop using those weird techniques...!" Wind began to pick up.

Tayura was about to take off his jacket, "Why does that fool keep bringing trouble..."

"There's no need to worry," the man said. "I never once thought of fighting this boy. I'll make this quick." He grabbed Kiriyama's shoulder, _'Take a good look at my moves, Yamamoto Daichi.' _He unleashed a flurry of punches on Kiriyama, almost knocking him out entirely. Kiriyama struggled to get up and launched a wind blade at him but missed. "Enough already, kid." He turned and his eyes widened behind his goggles when he saw Nozomu in the blade's path.

Daichi grabbed her and they rolled out of the blade's path as it cut a tree branch.

Daichi ended up on top of her, "You OK, Nozomu?" (Squeeze) _'Squeeze...?'_He noticed that his hand was on her chest. He backed away, "I-I'm sorry...!"

Chizuru then grabbed his hand and placed on her breast, "Daichi-kun, you love tits right? There's plenty over here for you!"

Nozomu grabbed his other hand and placed it on her chest as well, "Daichi, you like tits...Then you can feel mine up all you want, for saving me again..."

Chizuru glared, "Get the hell outta here, you little cat burglar!"

"Like I said, I'm a wolf. Ezomori Nozomu."

Daichi and the rest of the crowd sweat-dropped, including the Hasuma Siblings. Ryuji shook his head while Ryuga had an amused grin on his face. Ryuki and Neko blushed while Kat smirked.

The man approached the trio and removed his goggles, revealing his blue eyes, "You're pretty popular, boy."

Nozomu looked to the man, "Nii-sama..."

Chizuru glared at him, "That was dangerous! Be careful of your surroundings, Saku!" She gawked, "Nii...sama? He's your brother? Don't you mean father?" She glared at Saku, "You have her call you brother? How shameless can you get...you're way, way, older than her."

"I can say the same about you and Tayura," Saku retorted.

"HUSH PUP! A MAIDEN DOES NOT AGE!"

Saku smirked, "You're about the only person who would dare call me a pup. You've always been like this." He looked to Daichi, "I bet you're having a hard time too, Yamamoto Daichi."

Daichi got out of the entanglement of Chizuru and Nozomu and glared at Saku, "How did you know my name?"

Saku shrugged, "No biggie. Nozomu told me after you helped her."

Daichi's glare hardened and whispered, "That's a lie. Nozomu knew who I was before I even spoke to her."

Chizuru added, "And why are you even here? What's with this little sister of yours? What are you planning?"

Saku replied, "I already said she was transferring here. You only go to school for A reason, to learn. As for Nozomu's love life, I don't know. That's none of my business." He saw Nozomu nuzzling Daichi's arm and grinned while Chizuru was getting madder. He looked to Daichi, "So, you must be dying to know what kind of relationship I had with Chizuru, am I right?" He smirked at Daichi's glare. "Well... you see..."

Daichi cut him off, "It doesn't matter. Whatever relationship you had with Chizuru-san is in the past and clearly took place before I was even born. If I want to know the answer, then I'll ask Chizuru-san myself."

Saku smirked and turned to the front door of the school, "Let's go, Nozomu. We still need to finish the paperwork."

Nozomu nodded and waved, "See you later, Daichi."

Daichi said nothing as he watched the siblings disappear into the building, _'Strange... I sense no darkness from him, but a sense of danger. Ezomori Saku... Could he be...?'_

Neko saw the troubled look on Daichi's face and frowned, "Dai-kun..."

Ryuki commented, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Ryuji nodded, "He better be careful if Saku's gonna stick around."

Kat had a sinister grin on her face, "This could prove interesting..."

* * *

On the roof of the school, a girl was watching what happened. She had long, pitch black, hair tied in a ponytail and eyes that were as purple as night. She wore a black trench coat, a black sweater, black pants, and black knee-high boots. In her hand was a nodachi. On her shoulder was a black mechanical bird.

"So, that was him," the bird chirped. "The current head of the Yamamoto Clan."

"Yamamoto Daichi," the girl stated. "Saku has gotten to him first."

"What should we do, Tsubaki?"

"We'll wait for the time to strike," Tsubaki replied. "Just because Saku got here first doesn't mean we can't do what we were asked." (Tsubaki is voiced by Kobatashi Yu) She then disappeared.

* * *

"Let me see the data on Saku!" Chiziuru demanded. She and Daichi were with Yatsuka and Sahahra.

Yatsuka scoffed, "Get serious! There's no way I'm showing you someone else's data! I'm in enough trouble as it is."

Daichi interjected, "He knew about me before he got here. And I've never met him before! I think he knows about Saint."

Sahara shrugged, "Maybe he knows about the legend. Or he could've heard rumors about your battles as Saint. You did fight for about a year before you came to this school."

Daichi shook his head, "The Yamamoto Clan has always kept Saint's identity secret ever since ancient times! Every head of the Yamamoto Clan has never leaked that information to anyone outside of the allied clans."

Sahara nodded, "That's true. Even if he did a thorough investigation, something doesn't add up."

Yatsuka looked at Daichi, "What are you getting at, Yamamoto?"

Daichi looked thoughtful, "I think...he's working for the Infinity Eight...!"

Dead silence...

"The Saint Beasts are the ones who helped seal the Orochi centuries ago. The Infinity Eight may have told him about me, but I can't prove it outright."

"Are we interrupting?" the group turn to the door and see Saku and Nozomu.

Yatsuka glared, "You were eavesdropping on us."

Saku shrugged, "Actually, we were in the teacher's lounge to finish the paperwork, but there were no teachers around, so we looked for him by sent and ended up here."

Chizuru pointed at Saku, "Perfect timing! Why do you know about Daichi-kun? You better give me a straight answer or I'll burn you to a crisp!"

Saku gave her a nostalgic look, "Your Fox Fire... I'd love to experience that heart-warming flame again."

"Then should I take you up on your request?" she retorted.

He put up his hands in surrender, "Whoa, I was only joking. You've really changed, Chizuru. They say a woman will change because of a man... Has Yamamoto Daichi really changed you that much? Well, I guess since you've become one, you would be serious about him."

Daichi got into a defensive stance, "And how would you know about that?"

Saku sighed, "I was only joking, but it looks like it's true. Sorry to burst your bubble, Nozomu, but it seems that they've already crossed that line."

Sahara blushed while Chizuru face-faulted and Daichi palmed his face, cursing himself for opening his mouth.

Nozomu shook her head, "I don't mind. Something like that doesn't bother me at all."

Chizuru fumed, "W-Why aren't you bothered by that?"

Saku walked over to Sahara, "Here's the paperwork."

"...OK," She replied. She looked to the couple, "So, have you two really had sex?"

Daichi blushed out of embarrassment, "Please don't ask such a personal question..."

Saku was about to leave when he turned back to the group, "And while it's not really a scheme, I'll be nice and tell you my goal."

Chizuru glared, "And what would that be?"

He got serious, "The destruction of Kunbuu High School."

"Don't spout such foolishness!"

"Is it really foolishness? What's foolish is how proud Youkai have to fit in with humans and go to this school to live in this world."

She growled, "What are you saying?"

Saku chuckled, "This school is a joke. Coexistence? We Youkai are superior to humans," said Saku.

"No," Daichi denied.

"What?" Saku gave Daichi a leveled glare.

"Youkai are not superior to humans and humans aren't inferior to Youkai," said Daichi with full conviction in his voice. "Nobody is better or lesser. Just different." He quoted, "Ojii-sama said this; it is those differences that make the world an interesting place."

Saku laughed, "You really are an interesting man, Yamamoto Daichi! It's no wonder you're the new Head." Saku smirked as he made his way to the door, "Anyway, I told you my goal."

"Hey, wait, we're not done!"

Sahara added, "That's right! You said you were going to destroy this place. Do you honestly think we would let you get away with something like that?"

Daichi's eyes widened as he realized, "It's not the actual school he's targeting!"

Saku smiled and clapped his hands, "Bravo! You really are smart as I've heard, Yamamoto Daichi. When I said I'd destroy this place, I meant I would destroy the strongest Youkai in the school."

Everyone, save for Saku and Nozomu, realized that the strongest Youkai in the school was Kumada.

Nozomu tugged at Saku's sleeve, "Wait, Nii-sama."

He looked down to her, "What is it, Nozomu?"

"I want to state my goal too."

Chizuru glared at the young wolf, "Your goal?"

She walked over to Daichi and leaned into his chest, much to the young Rider's surprise, "I want to make Daichi mine."

Chizuru fumed, "LIKE I'D LET YOU!"

Daichi only glared as he watched Saku and Nozomu, waving 'goodbye' to Daichi, as they left the room.

* * *

Daichi was on the school roof as he stared out at the sky, thinking about today's events. Nozomu even transferred into his class, much to Chizuru's chagrin.

He thought to himself, _'Ezomori Saku... I should be very careful around that man.'_

"Dai-kun."

Daichi snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the roof entrance, where Neko stood.

Daichi blinked, "Hasuma-senpai...what are you doing here?"

She giggled, "You don't have to be formal with me. I mean, we've been friends since we were kids."

"We have?"

She sighed as she leaned on the fence, "It shouldn't surprise me that you don't remember... I don't blame you for forgetting, what with losing your parents and all..."

Daichi's eyes widened with surprise. He hadn't told anyone about what happened that night. Only the clan leaders and his grandfather. Including... Hasuma Kyosuke.

"Neko...chan...?"

She beamed, "Bingo! Took you long enough to remember. So, how've you been?"

Daichi smiled, "I've been well."

She put on a somewhat sad face, "I hear you and Chizuru became a couple."

He nodded, "That's right."

She turned to him and put on a serious face, "Listen, Dai-kun. I...want to tell you something. I know you love Chizuru, but I have to say this!"

Daichi blinked with confusion, "What's wrong?"

She blushed as she looked to the floor, "I...I..."

"Yamamoto Daichi!"

Daichi and Neko turned to the source of the voice and saw a girl with long, pitch black, hair tied in a ponytail and eyes that were as purple as night. She wore a black trench coat, a black sweater, black pants, and black knee-high boots. In her hand was a nodachi. On her shoulder was a black mechanical bird. Around her waist was a black belt with a perch in place of a buckle.

The girl cast Daichi a steely glare, "Yamamoto Daichi, today you die. Yami!" The bird flew off her shoulder and folded into a device in her hand as she thrust it to the two students. "Henshin!" she called as she snapped Yami into the perch. Black feathers and wind surrounded her as she took on a new appearance, much to Daichi's shock and surprise.

She now wore a black bodysuit under black armor plating on her legs, thighs, crotch, shoulders, arms and chest. Her hands and feet were now clawed. On her head was a black bird-like helmet with a black visor, framed by a silver beak. She also had large black wings spread out behind her. She was now... Kamen Rider Karasu!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Bushido: Holy ass crackers! Another Kamen Rider? What does this mean? What is Saku's true intentions? What is Neko trying to tell Daichi? Stick around and find out! R+R!

Next Episode: Fur and Feathers! Part 2!


	6. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**OK, I understand that people have been seriously asking that I continue Kamen Rider Saint; which is basically my cross of Kamen Rider and Kanokon. I wanna apologize for leaving it frozen in time for 3+ years since I've been busy, constantly lost track of stuff, and basically forgot about it. When I get a chance, I will be working on the next episode once I put some notes together and (again) figure out my plan.**

**Since I haven't touched it in a while, I've kinda lost sight of how I wanted it to go since I was playing by ear when I started. I looked over the chapters and got a small idea of how I wanna continue, so when I get a chance, I'll be working on my next plan of attack and continue this bad boy.**

**However, I wanna thank those who do like this story and wish for its continuation. I can only say that I'll do my best to get this back on track again and make it something for you all to enjoy.**


End file.
